Silent Lucidity
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Todos os caminhos errados. -fic feita para o II Challenge de Marriage Law do 6V- HPLM continuação postada, Breathe Me.
1. Prólogo

**A****utora:** Dark K.  
**Título:** Silent Lucidity  
**Sinopse:** Todos os caminhos errados.  
**Spoilers:** 7 – até o momento em que Harry matou o Voldemort. Depois disso, esqueça o canon.  
**Capa:** no profile, em breve.  
**Ship:** Lucius Malfoy x Harry Potter  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama  
**Classificação:** **M** (Reforça o **M**. Duplica ele. Melhor, triplica ele. Classificação **MMM**. Ao quadrado.)  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Observação:** Fic feita para o II Challenge de Marriage Law do 6V.

**Avisos necessários:**** (É SÉRIO. Quem começar a ler a fic sem ler os avisos e vier de mimimi depois vai tomar nos dedos. LEIA antes, para não se ARREPENDER depois.)**

**1. Esta fic não é para os fracos de coração. Todo o sadismo acumulado das minhas últimas fics – que, vamos e convenhamos, eram absurdamente felizes e saltitantes – es****tá concentrado única e exclusivamente no personagem do Lucius. Então, se você ama este homem, leia esta fic. Mas se você quer **_**continuar**_** amando Lucius, eu – se fosse você – fecharia a janela, ou me prepararia psicologicamente para one hell of a rocky road.**

**2. Esta fic desconsidera TUDO que aconteceu depois da última batalha de DH. O cano****n vai até Voldemort ser derrotado. Depois disso, é cada um por si, e Severus por todos.**

**ALTOS NÍVEIS de sadismo, chantagem, tortura psicológica, dor emocional e física, insanidade e chantagem. NÍVEIS CONSIDERÁVEIS de violência, sexo, abuso, e palavras feias. BAIXOS NÍVEIS (aka inexistentes) de alegria, lufice, sorrisos agradáveis que sejam, de fato, bom presságio e coelhinhos brancos saltitantes.**

**Anyway, sejam bem vindos a mais uma loucura, essa fic é inteira da ****Agy, já que foi feita para o challenge dela, de Marriage Law. Para mais detalhes, acessem o tópico do challenge no fórum 6V, mas a ideia geral é que há uma lei que obriga as pessoas a casarem e se reproduzirem.**

**Um último aviso: ****esta não é uma fic feliz. Isso não quer dizer que o fim dela não possa o ser, mas o andamento é... não-feliz. Então não reclamem se lerem, eu AVISEI.**

**Era isso. XD**

**Disclaimer: ÚNICO QUE SÓ SERÁ FEITO NESTE CAPÍTULO! Nada me pertence. Nem mesmo título da fic, que vem de uma música de mesmo nome, nem os trechos no começo de cada capítulo, quem vem da mesma música, nem o tema base da fic, que é do fandom. O resto todo é da JK. A loucura é minha.**

* * *

**-x-**

_Hush now, don't you cry_  
_Wipe away the teardrop from your eye_

Ele olha o caixão de madeira escura ser envolto pelas chamas que _ela_ queria. E não chora.

Quando as cinzas começam a tomar parte do que um dia fora o centro da sua vida, ele fecha os olhos.

E reza.

Ele não sabe para quem, mas ele reza. Os olhos cinza e frios escondidos por debaixo das pálpebras apertadas e o lenço branco de encontro à boca parecem ser os únicos sinais de humanidade dele que vê sua esposa ser queimada e tornar-se cinza – como os olhos dele – e não chora.

Só reza.

E em toda prece, em cada palavra, a cada vez que ele inspira e expira, a cada passo que dá para longe do lugar da cremação _dela_, cada eco de cada som e cada pensamento que ele teve do exato instante em que soube da morte dela até o dia em que ele mesmo morrer reverbera uma única palavra, um único sentimento e um único propósito: _vingança_.

_.nenhuma boa ação sairá impune._

* * *

**He. E aí, gostaram do Prólogo? Querem um capítulo de verdade?? Aaah, meus xuxuzes, então vocês sabem o que fazer. Cliquem no botãozinho centralizado ali e deixem uma**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Parte I

**Avisos do capítulo I ainda são efetivos para este e todos os capítulos que virão.**

**Avisinho! Atualizei meu profile hoje, então a capa de SL e de mais um monte de fic que estavam erradas/com links quebrados/não tinham sido postadas já estão lá!**

* * *

**X . Silent Lucidity . X **

**Parte I**

_You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream_

**-x-**

_Houve alguns momentos em que eu pensei - eu realmente pensei - que eu já não era mais tão inocente assim._

_Houve alguns momentos em que eu imaginei que eu havia perdido aquela fé tola, infantil, na humanidade._

_Houve alguns momentos em que eu tinha a plena certeza que eu sabia e entendia de uma maneira sóbria e adulta o que ia acontecer quando a guerra acabasse._

_Mas agora, sentindo as suas mãos em volta da minha cintura enquanto __você__ dorme, eu vejo que era exatamente nessa crença tola e inocente de que eu __**entendia**__ que residia a minha maior tolice, minha maior inocência._

_Eu odeio tudo isso._

_Odeio nunca ter entendido. Odeio nunca ter tido escolhas. Odeio nunca ter tido uma vida e perdê-la mesmo assim._

_Odeio que você saiba cada ponto fraco meu para explorar._

_Eu odeio __você._

_E você gosta disso._

_E é por isso que eu acho que já está mais do que na hora disso ter um fim, quer você queira ou não._

_Porque eu perdi tanto que não me resta nada, e quando eu terminar, não vai sobrar nem mesmo você._

_Você me ensinou a odiar. E agora vai pagar o preço._

**-x-**

Harry Potter olhou no relógio e viu que já estava na hora de ir para casa. Tirou o avental de trabalho da livraria, apagou as luzes, trancou as portas e janelas e fez seu caminho até a casa onde estava morando há alguns meses.

Em uma cidade trouxa, trabalhando em uma livraria trouxa, morando com trouxas e se escondendo.

Porque salvar o mundo simplesmente não lhe dava garantias de confiança na sociedade bruxa, aparentemente.

Há pouco mais de um ano, quando a guerra terminara, ele se viu em frente a um dilema que ele jamais imaginou: ele era acusado de ter usado Maldições Imperdoáveis e de assaltar um banco. Ele era acusado de ser um foragido da justiça que jamais se entregou. Ele era acusado de ter invadido o Ministério da Magia, de ter roubado propriedade privada de Dolores Umbridge, de ter invadido a escola de Bruxaria Hogwarts, de ter destruído posses da escola e ter colaborado com a morte de Severus Snape. Ele também era acusado de falsidade ideológica no dia em que assaltou o banco, ter roubado – e dado fuga – para uma criatura mágica propriedade do Banco Gringotts e também de ter ajudado a forjar a doença de Ronald Weasley, que na verdade, jamais esteve doente. Ele também era acusado como cúmplice na modificação da memória de dois trouxas – Jane e Richard Granger – e também de ter tido parte na morte de um elfo doméstico, ter roubado duas varinhas mágicas e usar magia fora da escola ainda sendo menor de idade.

A lista de acusações era gigantesca e o pior de tudo: cada uma daquelas acusações era verdadeira. Ele não podia nem mesmo negá-las. E quando ele imaginou que o fato de que ele havia matado o Lorde das Trevas serviria de álibi ele percebeu que estava enganado: ele era um criminoso e um pária na sociedade bruxa.

Os Weasley estavam todos sob investigação e tiveram de se refugiar em alguma parte da França, com a família de Fleur, a única exceção sendo George, que decidira ficar em Londres, mas mesmo ele enfrentara problemas com a justiça bruxa.

Hermione o havia ajudado. Ela havia conseguido retirá-lo dos olhos da imprensa por tempo suficiente para que ele se escondesse no mundo trouxa e, a princípio, eles haviam trocado cartas e telefonemas, mas mesmo assim era um risco. Ela havia partido – com Ron – para a Austrália, onde eles ajudaram os pais dela a recuperar a memória e então ficaram lá.

Porque já não havia nada para eles ali.

Harry vagou durante alguns meses sem um rumo certo, preocupado com o Mundo Bruxo a ponto de se arriscar e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, recusando os pedidos de Molly para que fosse morar com eles. Suas tentativas duraram até o dia em que ele viu o rosto quase desfigurado de King na capa do jornal, sob a manchete do assassinato do recém eleito Ministro.

O mundo bruxo da Inglaterra era terra de ninguém, corrupta e sem moral, onde o dinheiro e o poder eram tudo o que importava.

Lucius Malfoy foi solto de Azkaban menos de um mês depois de sua prisão – até mesmo seu _filho_ passou mais tempo lá. Exatamente como da primeira vez, pessoas acusadas – e acusadas de maneira _correta_ – de serem Comensais ou apoiadores do Lord escaparam pela sua posição social ou financeira, e Harry finalmente teve o suficiente.

Ele fugiu.

Para longe do Mundo Bruxo, para longe do lugar que ele pensou um dia chamar de casa, ele fugiu para uma pequena cidade no interior da Inglaterra onde ele pensava que havia encontrado algo parecido com um lar.

Os primeiros meses foram difíceis. Ele tinha pesadelos que o mantinham acordado até a manhã seguinte. Ele não tinha dinheiro – todos os seus bens haviam sido retidos pelo Ministério. Mas, como sempre, Harry teve sorte.

Uma senhora que tinha uma livraria decidiu, no momento em que viu o garoto magro e assustado comendo um pão puro e café na padaria da cidade, que ela precisava de um ajudante na sua livraria. O garoto havia aceitado o emprego na mesma hora com um sorriso enorme e um brilho incrível nos olhos verdes. Logo, o rapaz tornara-se indispensável para a livraria e então ele começou a ajudar o marido dela a cuidar do jardim e da pequena cultura de legumes que eles tinham nos fundos de sua casa.

O rapazinho alugava um quarto na casa dela, e tomava as refeições com eles. Era tímido, na maior parte do tempo, mas inteligente e interessado, mesmo que tivesse um perpétuo ar de tristeza à sua volta.

Ele não falava sobre seu passado, nem tampouco gostava que as pessoas tivessem pena dele. Tudo que ele ganhava – roupas, comida, o emprego – absolutamente _tudo_ era pago, seja com dinheiro, seja com serviços.

Agora, quase um ano depois de ter chegado naquela pequena vila, Harry Potter era considerado um rapaz prestativo e honesto, que trabalhava e cuidava da livraria do casal já idoso, que ajudava quando fosse pedido, que tomava parte nas atividades da comunidade e que começava a ter um romance com uma das meninas da cidadezinha.

Anna era a filha única do casal que tinham a única padaria da cidade, onde ela trabalhava. Tinha a pele muito branca, olhos castanhos e o cabelo intensamente vermelho, um senso de humor afiado e uma risada bonita. Ela se interessara pelo rapaz novo logo no primeiro dia – havia algo na maneira como os olhos dele pareciam estar sempre tristes, ou na maneira como ele parecia estar sempre alerta que atraía o pequeno lado romântico dela, que clamava por um homem misterioso. Na pequena vila onde moravam, ele era o maior mistério que ela encontraria, e quando ele reuniu coragem suficiente e a convidou para jantar e ir ao cinema, ela estava mais do que feliz em aceitar.

Mas mesmo com tudo dando certo entre eles, Anna às vezes sentia que ele parecia estar com... _outra pessoa_. E quando ela perguntava sobre isso, ele apenas sorria e dizia que era coisa do passado – um passado que ele não tinha como – e nem queria – recuperar.

E era assim que a vida de Harry Potter seguia. De um bebê amado pelos pais à criança da Profecia, de um nada na casa dos tios à celebridade do Mundo Bruxo, de Eleito à Pária, de fugitivo à pessoa comum.

Mas o destino dele estava prestes a mudar mais uma vez, mesmo que ele nada soubesse, enquanto caminhava contente com Anna ao seu lado em direção à casa que ele agora chamava de lar.

Porque Narcissa Malfoy estava morta.

E o destino dele havia sido alterado por causa disso.

-x-

Ele sorria. Sorria o sorriso daqueles que não sabem sentir prazer na dor dos outros e por isso seu sorriso era aberto e claro e simples e puro.

Feliz.

Ele sorria. Sorria o sorriso daqueles que sabem que tem a consciência limpa, que jamais cometeram um ato verdadeiramente ruim, que tem justificativas para todas as ações erradas que algum dia tomaram na vida.

Inocente.

Ele sorria. Sem explicações, sem razões, não havia nada para fazer com que ele sorrisse. Ter uma trouxa cheia de sardas no braço e trabalhar em uma livraria pobre e medíocre no meio daqueles seres inferiores não dá razão para alguém sorrir, mas ele sorria.

Porque era o que ele _era_. Medíocre, inocente, pequeno, sem ambição, _sujo_.

**Culpado**.

Inocência de fachada, felicidade barata que iria acabar tão logo, tão cedo, tão próximo que Lucius podia sentir o _gosto_ das lágrimas que sabia que ele derramaria.

Podia já ver a dor, podia já sentir nas veias o calor da vingança e podia imaginar o quão doce seria a vitória suprema de quebrá-lo em vários pedaços, despedaçá-lo todo, fazê-lo perder o chão, a honra, a vida e, principalmente, o sorriso.

Sorriu também, vendo o sorriso no rosto do outro.

_Aproveite, Harry Potter._

_Você só tem mais algumas horas para sorrir._

* * *

**Taram! Um capítulo!**

**Vou confessar que estou surpresa! Pra um Prólogo tão pequeninho nove reviews!!! UAU!!!! Muito obrigada, pessoal! Mesmo!**

**Então, agora que vocês ganharam um capítulo de verdade (embora seja pequeno, os outros são maiores), que tal me fazerem feliz e deixarem reviewzinha?**

**Então, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Parte II

**AVISO MEGA IMPORTANTE QUE EU ESTAVA ESQUECENDO!**

**Vai haver (mais adiante, BEM mais adiante) Mpreg nessa história. Vai ser sutil, nada muito descritivo nem da gravidez nem do parto, mas vai haver.**

* * *

**Parte II**

_Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life_

**-x-**

_Eu vejo seus olhos me seguirem pela casa e pelo quarto e pela rua. No chão._

_Você__, seu mestiço sujo, me segue._

_Não consigo me livrar das suas palavras e do verde-raiva, verde-desprezo que existe nos seus olhos. Não consigo tirar de meus ouvidos os gritos, não consigo tirar da minha alma a culpa, e eu sinto __**culpa**__ por __culpa sua__._

_Trazer dor até você não a trouxe de volta, mas eu nunca pensei que traria._

_Minto. Eu pensei. Você merecia sofrer, ela merecia ser livre, você merecia morrer, ela merecia estar aqui, você __**merece**__ sofrer por estar aqui._

_Você não merece me fazer sofrer com você._

_Mas você faz._

_Você me odeia._

_Talvez um dia você me agradeça por ter ensinado a um sangue ruim baixo e sujo como você a arte de odiar._

_Porque você me odeia. Eu gosto disso._

_E se eu sofro, por vezes, ao ver sofrimento no seu olhar é irrelevante._

_Eu prefiro sofrer com você a __**não te ver sofrer**__._

**-x-**

O jantar simples sobre a mesa, os sorrisos quase tímidos trocados entre o casal de jovens observados de soslaio em um silêncio satisfeito e alegre pelo casal idoso, uma sobremesa com muito chocolate para seguir o jantar, as mulheres na cozinha preparando chá e arrumando a louça, enquanto o rapaz colocava o lixo para fora, e o senhor de idade ia até a sala e ligava a televisão.

Corriqueiro e simples, doce de uma maneira inocente, ordinária, enriquecida pela alegria de quem compartilhava a cena.

Um ar de calma. Um pouquinho de tranqüilidade. Um sorriso aberto, e um beijo inocente. Uma insinuação sobre casamentos, uma moça corando, um rapaz sorrindo, mãos entrelaçadas com força.

Uma vida. Sem estrelatos e grandes expectativas. Sem grandes emoções, sem rapidez, sem ambição, apenas... viver. Por si e para quem se ama. Pelos sorrisos pequenos e os pequenos confortos. Pelas vitórias pequenas, mas constantes.

E, no fim de tudo, Harry sabia que não iria durar. Mas ele queria acreditar que duraria. Ele queria acreditar que tudo era possível agora, porque ele já nem mais se considerava um bruxo. Fazia meses que não tocava na sua varinha, há meses que não recebia um correio-coruja, há mais de um ano que não pisava em solo bruxo.

Ele queria acreditar – queria com todas as suas forças acreditar – que ele, agora, era apenas Harry: Harry que iria pedir Anna em casamento no dia do aniversário dela, dali a menos de uma semana. Harry que era considerado como um neto pelo casal que tinha a única livraria da vila onde moravam, e que, por não terem família, planejavam deixar tudo para ele. Harry que teria filhos, que um dia contaria a Anna sobre seu passado e que faria questão que seus filhos fossem fluentes em francês, porque se fossem mágicos, eles iriam para Beauxbattons, porque _esse_ Harry já não tinha casa em Hogwarts.

E foi esse Harry que levou Anna até a porta da casa dela, e recebeu um beijo mais atrevido em agradecimento, e voltou para sua própria casa sorrindo.

Foi esse Harry que entrou na sala, planejando dar boa noite aos seus quase-avós adotivos e ir dormir.

E foi esse Harry que empalideceu ao entrar na sua casa e ver Lucius Malfoy sentado no sofá.

"Como vai, Potter?"

**-x-**

Lucius sempre foi um homem capaz de admirar os pequenos prazeres da vida.

Ver a cara de espanto de Potter ao vê-lo na sua salinha decadente não tinha preço. Saber o que poderia fazer com Potter – tudo que iria fazer com ele para fazê-lo pagar por tudo o que ele havia causado – ah... ele daria a sua fortuna para ver.

Mas naquele momento estava mais do que satisfeito em apenas vê-lo empalidecer, seu olhar frenético passar por todas as janelas e a única porta da casa, a tentativa em ser discreto ao buscar pelos donos do lugarzinho trouxa onde morava, o desespero aos poucos se instalando em cada expressão facial ao – muito provavelmente por reflexo da guerra – buscar ago em seu bolso e perceber que não havia varinha nenhuma ali.

Os pequenos prazeres simples da vida.

"Eu não vim até aqui para atacá-lo, Potter, não precisa perder seu tempo procurando uma varinha que não está aí."

"O que você quer?"

A voz baixa, sibilada, um arremedo pobre do silvo antigo de quando ele ainda podia falar com as cobras, do dom roubado que ele já não tinha mais, pois havia destruído a pessoa que o dera.

Assim como havia destruído _ela_.

Harry Potter havia nascido apenas para destruir, alguém _tinha_ de destruí-lo antes que ele acabasse com tudo.

Lucius sorriu. Ele sabia o efeito que o seu sorriso havia tido nas pessoas desde que era pouco mais que um moleque recém saído da escola. Um arrepio frio, um presságio de dor, de vingança, de retorno.

Tirando de dentro da capa um envelope grosso e grande, ele o estendeu a Harry, que deu um passo para trás, recusando-se a pegá-lo.

Rindo baixo, Lucius colocou o envelope sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Leia. E esteja pronto logo. E, principalmente, não tente fugir, há barreiras em volta da casa que impedem que você se afaste mais do que um quilômetro. Seus anfitriões estão dormindo no andar de cima. Assim que você sair daqui, a memória deles será alterada. Eu volto em dois dias."

E com aquele aviso vago e um sorriso anda brincando em seus lábios, Lucius desaparatou, deixando Harry sozinho na sala, olhando para o envelope que havia sido posto ali.

O que teria ali dentro? Algum feitiço, alguma ameaça?

_Eles sabiam onde ele estava_.

Aquela noção caiu atingiu Harry com o peso de um hipogrifo, fazendo com que sua respiração acelerasse.

_Eles sabiam onde ele estava._

Correndo as mãos pelo cabelo, em um gesto nervoso, Harry tentou se acalmar e pensar racionalmente. Se o Ministério sabia onde ele estava – se _bruxos, qualquer bruxo,_ sabiam onde ele estava – não era seguro para Anna, ou para os donos da casa onde ele morava.

E o que Malfoy quis dizer com seu 'volto em dois dias'?

Talvez fosse realmente melhor que ele abrisse o tal envelope e visse o que havia dentro dele.

Correndo até seu quarto, Harry revirou no fundo do guarda roupa velho, de madeira clara, e tirou lá do fundo seu malão da escola, no fundo do qual estava a sua varinha.

Verificando o envelope, conferindo se não havia nenhuma azaração ou Magia Negra nele, Harry voltou com o envelope para seu quarto e trancou a porta com a chave.

Respirando fundo enquanto se sentava na cama, Harry quebrou o selo grosso roxo e amarelo do Ministério.

Dentro do envelope havia dois pedaços de pergaminho grosso.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Harry pegou o primeiro deles, que parecia muito mais um folder do Ministério do que uma carta e empurrou os óculos para uma posição mais adequada à leitura.

"_Lei nº 19.876: A Preservação do Mundo Bruxo Inglês ou a Lei do Casamento._

_O Ministério da Magia Inglês decreta, a partir da data de hoje, __01 de Agosto de 1998, a Lei do Casamento._

_A partir do dia 01 de Setembro de 1998 tudo bruxo ou bruxa, com idades entre 17 e 60 anos, solteiro, tem a obrigatoriedade de entrar em um contrato de casamento dentro de um ano, tendo o prazo de mais um ano para produzir pelo menos um herdeiro, e um prazo de cinco anos para produzir pelo menos um herdeiro do sexo masculino._

_Em vista da guerra, está terminantemente proibido o casamento entre Puros Sangue. Para promover a integração da nossa sociedade, bruxos nascidos-trouxa não podem se casar com nascidos trouxas. Qualquer bruxo de ascendência mista – vulgarmente conhecidos como "mestiços" – tem permissão para entrar em uma união com Puros Sangue ou Nascidos-Trouxas._

_Caso o bruxo ou bruxa falhe em entrar em um contrato de casamento dentro do prazo estipulado terá um cônjuge escolhido pelo Ministério da Magia. _

_A recusa à tal união não será permitida e a punição será dada pelo cônjuge eleito pelo Ministério._

_Está permitida, a partir do dia 01 de Outubro de 1998, a prática de __**Pentru a da Naştere**__¹, para caso de casais de mesmo sexo, a ser acompanhada por um medibruxo à escolha do cônjuge cujo nome será dado ao herdeiro._

_No caso de cônjuge a ser casado com foragidos da justiça, cônjuges escolhidos pelo Ministério, ou cônjuge a ser unido a menores de idade, este cônjuge será, obrigatoriamente, a parte legal da união, e terá direitos legais completos sobre qualquer criança nascida da união._

_Candidatos aos casamentos devem comparecer ao Ministério no prazo de um ano, e seus herdeiros devem ser registrados junto ao Cadastro Nacional de Bruxos._

_Bruxos de cidadania inglesa que estiverem residindo em o__utras partes do mundo estarão sujeitos às leis bruxas inglesas, e não do país aonde residem. _

_A falha em contrair casamento dentro de um ano incorrerá nas mesmas penas que os bruxos que residem no país._

_Fica, portanto, assim decretada a lei,_

_Ministra da Magia__,_

_Dolores Umbridge"_

Harry não ficou tão chocado com a notícia quanto deveria, porque seus olhos estavam fixos nas palavras 'Ministra' e 'Umbridge' sendo usadas em um mesmo contexto.

Aos poucos, no entanto, a idéia central da tal Lei começou a penetrar em seu cérebro.

Era... era... medieval! Bárbaro! Irracional que o povo não tivesse nem ao menos tentado ir contra uma lei que obrigasse alguém a casar! Onde eles pensavam que estavam, no século XIII?

Ainda mal acreditando no que havia lido, Harry pegou o próximo pergaminho, este dobrado com o formato de uma carta, selado com um selo menor, roxo e laranja, com os dizeres "Controle e Regulamentação da Lei do Casamento" em relevo.

Com uma sensação de que nada de bom poderia sair dali, Harry quebrou o selo e abriu o envelope.

"_Caro Senhor Potter,_

_Foi-nos trazido à atenção que o senhor não cumpriu – ou manifestou intenção de cumprir – os prazos da Lei de Casamento. Em vista disso, o Ministério escolheu seu futuro cônjuge._

_A consumação do casamento deve acontecer em até uma semana, ou, no caso de ser necessária a prática de __**Pentru a da Naştere**__, em até duas semanas_.

_Como o senhor falhou em cumprir a __lei, seu cônjuge terá direitos legais sobre quaisquer frutos da união. Foi também levado em consideração que o senhor é um foragido da justiça e, portanto, estará sujeito à prisão domiciliar, a ser estabelecida no Ministério pelo seu cônjuge. Qualquer troca de endereços deve ser registrada nesta Seção._

_Os direitos políticos, bens e quaisquer títulos outrora possuídos pelo senhor passam, a partir da data de hoje, ao nome do seu futuro cônjuge para serem repassados aos frutos da sua união quando a criança, ou crianças, em questão atingirem a maioridade._

_O senhor deve entrar em contato com a nossa Seção dentro de, no máximo, dois dias._

_Cordialmente e com os melhores votos para a sua união,_

_Presidente da Seção de Controle e Regulamentação da Lei do Casamento,_

_Percival W. Weasley."_

Harry sentiu uma risada descontrolada começar a querer surgir na sua garganta.

O Percy estava no Ministério.

PERCY iria fazer com que ele se casasse em uma SEMANA.

Sentindo como se o ar do seu quarto tivesse virado chumbo, Harry fez a única coisa que pensou que poderia fazer sentido naquele momento: ele juntou todas as suas coisas em seu malão, encolheu-o com um feitiço, colocou-o no bolso e saiu pela porta dos fundos da casa, sem a intenção de olhar para trás.

Sentia remorso em deixar Anna daquela maneira, e o casal que havia lhe ajudado tanto, mas ele precisava sair dali antes que Lucius Malfoy voltasse, qualquer que fosse o propósito de ter sido _Lucius Malfoy_ a ter-lhe entregue os documentos.

O aviso que havia recebido de que não deveria se afastar mais do que um quilômetro da casa onde estava nem mesmo lhe ocorreu naquele momento.

Seus passos rápidos ecoavam levemente nas calçadas da cidadezinha, e Harry começava a sentir o desespero se dissipar e a sensação de medo surgir.

Para onde ele iria ir, Merlin?

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse começar a formar um plano, Harry ouviu seis estalidos altos e sucessivos, e na sua frente estavam seis aurores reconhecíveis apenas pelas suas vestes. Harry deu um passo para trás, assustado e desacostumado que estava agora com aparatações e feitiços.

"Seu futuro cônjuge alertou o Ministério de que o senhor poderia tentar fugir, senhor Potter. Por favor, nos acompanhe sem criar confusão.", o homem que estava mais próximo dele pediu, em um tom ameno, fazendo Harry balançar a cabeça em negação.

"Eu nem mesmo sabia dessa lei. Eu posso... eu posso encontrar alguém. Eu juro que posso.", ele disse, sentindo que esse tal futuro cônjuge não era alguém que ele queria conhecer.

"O senhor é um foragido da justiça, senhor Potter, não poderia escolher um cônjuge de qualquer maneira, a menos que ele fosse responsável pelo senhor. Por favor, não nos faça levá-lo à força.", um outro homem mais baixo falou, seus olhos traindo a sua falta de vontade de levar o garoto dali.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse reagir, um dos aurores da frente lançou um feitiço estuporante em Harry, fazendo-o cair com um baque surdo no chão.

"É muito mais prático do que ficar tentando convencer o moleque a fazer o que tem de ser feito."

Sem receber comentários dos demais, um dos aurores levitou Harry até ele, e então desaparatou.

A luz fria da rua iluminando o chão onde Harry havia caído.

**-x-**

A cama era macia. Muito mais macia do que a sua cama em Hogwarts, ou na casa onde estava morando.

A luz era mais fraca. Filtrada por cortinas que ele não podia discernir muito bem, porque não tinha seus óculos.

Ele não podia se mexer. Seus pulsos pareciam pesados, e embora ele conseguisse movê-los um pouco, não era o suficiente para que conseguisse sair da cama.

Começando a entrar em pânico, Harry puxou as cordas que pareciam apertar cada vez mais em volta de sua pele a cada puxão que ele dava.

"A única coisa que você vai conseguir fazer retorcendo-se desse jeito, Potter, é machucar seus pulsos. E não seria bom que você já estivesse todo machucado antes mesmo do casamento, não é mesmo?", disse uma voz tingida com divertimento dos pés da cama.

E mesmo sem conseguir ver muito bem, Harry reconheceria aquele postura em qualquer lugar.

Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**¹A tradução é 'Faze****r Dar à Luz', segundo o amado Google, e vem do Romeno, porque foi a língua que eu achei mais bonitenha. Xp~~**

* * *

**TARAM! Mais um!**

**Para quem lê e está gostando (pelo menos um pouquinho) achei interessante avisar que essa fic já está terminada, e que a continuação dela já tem dois capítulos escritos. XD**

**Ah, além disso, estou postando hoje (quinta) porque sexta feira vai ser um dia de caos pra mim daqui para frente. Então, quintas-feiras têm Silent Lucidity.**

**Para aqueles que leram e deixaram Reviews, meu muito obrigada! Para quem não está deixando review: não sejam maus comigo (chora)**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Parte III

**Parte III**

_So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over... or has it just begun?_

**-x-**

_Eu vou matá-lo._

_Não lenta e dolorosamente... não. Você ia gostar de morrer sofrendo, vendo que eu poderia fazer você sofrer, que eu ia gostar de ver você sofrer._

_Não. Eu vou matá-lo misericordiosamente. Rápido, sem dor, sem tortura, sem nem mesmo medo._

_Você nem mesmo vai notar que vai morrer._

_Só não vai ser mais._

_Eu vou matá-lo._

_E eu juro a mim mesmo que eu __**não vou gostar**__._

**-x-**

Harry prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, imóvel, sem ousar sequer tentar realmente ver o homem que ele podia sentir observando-o.

Não era possível. Lucius Malfoy deveria estar preso, apodrecendo em Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy, por mais arrogante que fosse, deveria estar longe dele, longe da Inglaterra. Draco deveria estar sendo punido de alguma forma, e voltar à sociedade como uma pessoa normal, ao menos tão normal quanto alguém como ele poderia ser, mas _Lucius Malfoy não deveria estar ali_, encarando _Harry Potter_, com o que Harry conseguia enxergar, mesmo que apenas em sua imaginação, um sorriso sádico.

Por que Lucius Malfoy estava ali? Por que Lucius havia sido a pessoa a entregar os documentos para ele? Ele estava sob a custódia do homem, talvez?

Por Merlin, Godric e Helga, eles não haviam arranjado um contrato de casamento entre ele e Draco, haviam? Lucius parecia amar o filho, não havia razão alguma para que ele agisse de tal forma, que obrigasse o fruto do seu casamento a casar com alguém que, pelo menos era o que Harry esperava, ele desprezava.

Perdido em seu ataque de pânico, Harry não percebeu Lucius se aproximar de onde ele estava deitado, e sentar-se na cama ao seu lado, o seu rosto a uma distância mínima da mão do homem.

"Ora, vamos, _Harry_, não brinque comigo agora. Abra os olhos. Não está curioso para saber onde está? O que está fazendo aqui? Por que está aqui? Todas aquelas perguntas que toda pessoa que acorda em um lugar desconhecido faz, como naqueles tais filmes trouxas, onde cada pessoa que está prestes a morrer pergunta ao seu captor, segundos antes dele surgir com uma faca?"

Resgatando o pouco de coragem que lhe sobrava, Harry abriu os olhos e encarou Lucius, que o observava, não com o sorriso que Harry imaginara, mas com o rosto sério, fechado, _sofrido_, mesmo que não de maneira evidente. Não havia a satisfação insinuada na sua voz. Não havia muita coisa no olhar do homem de qualquer maneira, só o que Harry via ali era... dor.

Apertando os olhos para tentar distinguir melhor o homem, Harry afastou um pouco o rosto, mas Lucius o impediu, segurando seu queixo com firmeza, enquanto fazia um som baixo de desaprovação.

"Nah ah ah, _Harry_, isso não é cordial. Afastar-se desse jeito do homem com quem vai _contrair matrimônio_. É falta de educação. Seus pais não lhe ensinaram nada? Bom, não seus pais, é claro, já que você os matou com a sua própria existência – algo que você parece ser muito bom em fazer, aliás, - mas seus tios trouxas não lhe ensinaram nada? Não que eu esperasse algo de diferente, vindo de trouxas imundos, mas educação é sempre educação."

Harry mal prestou atenção ao insulto, no entanto, porque sua mente estava parada na parte em que Lucius dissera que ela _com ele_ que Harry estaria **casado **em menos de uma semana.

"Como?", Harry perguntou, sua voz saindo rouca e dolorida, sua garganta seca não ajudando o estado de nervosismo em que estava.

"Como?", Lucius repetiu, sua voz tornando-se ainda mais gelada, sua expressão saindo dos tons de dor pura para uma sólida raiva sofrida, gelada e densa, que fez Harry encolher-se involuntariamente, "'Como', ele pergunta. Como _o que_, Potter? Como você matou seus pais? Nascendo. Sendo amaldiçoado e fazendo com que as pessoas ao seu redor sofressem por isso. Era a esse como que se referia?"

Harry encarou o homem, temeroso mais uma vez diante da fúria contida na voz, no leve tremer da mão que ainda segurava seu queixo com tanta força que Harry tinha certeza que deixaria marcas mais tarde.

"Como con... contrair casamento com v... o senhor?", ele perguntou, confuso, "Narcissa...", mas Harry não pôde continuar com sua pergunta, a mão que segurava seu rosto se afastando para então voltar, fazendo contato com sua face com força suficiente para que Harry caísse sobre os travesseiros onde estava e sentisse sua cabeça prestes a explodir de dor. Como se escaldado, Lucius afastou-se da cama, Harry ouvindo os passos se afastando em direção à porta.

"O medibruxo da família vai chegar a qualquer minuto para fazer o _Pentru a da Naştere_ e a correção da sua visão. Nenhum Malfoy jamais usou óculos, e não é por ser apenas um incômodo e um risco na vida de todos à sua volta que eu vou deixar com que desgrace o nome da família que vai ter de usar daqui para frente."

E sem dizer mais nada, Lucius saiu do quarto, sem explicar a Harry como ele estaria casado com o homem que já tinha uma esposa.

**-x-**

Harry estava com fome. Também tinha sede, calor, e seus olhos ardiam pela exposição à luz que não estava acostumado e devido principalmente, à ausência de seus óculos, fazendo com que tivesse que forçar a visão para distinguir as coisas mais próximas. Seus pulsos ardiam intensamente, mas ele havia aprendido a lição e não mais puxava as cordas, já que cada vez que o fazia elas se apertavam mais e mais, a pele delicada do seu pulso já estava manchada de vermelho e mais um pouco, certamente começaria a sangrar.

Mas o pior de tudo, na verdade, era simplesmente não saber de nada. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria, o que diabos era o tal Pentro-alguma-coisa, como alguém corrigiria sua visão, se jamais ninguém havia lhe dito que isso era possível, ou por que ele casaria com Lucius Malfoy. Ele não entendia nada, e o não saber lhe causava um sofrimento muito maior do que a dor física que sentia no rosto. Ele tinha certeza que o ferimento havia inchado, e que havia pelo menos um hematoma sobre seu rosto, e mais machucados na sua boca, se o gosto de sangue que ainda sentia era algum indicativo.

Sem poder ver, amarrado, e sem mobilidade alguma, Harry fez o melhor que pôde, notando ao menos que a cama onde estava era, de fato, confortável, e julgando pelo fato de que não conseguia ver as paredes do aposento, o lugar também era grande.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo fazia que estava ali, apenas tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não no seu desconforto, quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez. Julgando pelo som, eram duas pessoas ali, os saltos dos sapatos batendo no piso que Harry, mesmo sem poder ver, juraria que era mármore. Fechando os olhos rapidamente, fingiu dormir. Talvez assim evitasse mais conversas ou o que quer que fosse que aconteceria quando os homens entrassem no quarto.

"Ele estava absolutamente descontrolado, Morgan. Não faço ideia do que os trouxas que estavam com ele fizeram para o pobre rapaz, mas graças a Salazar conseguimos tirá-lo do cativeiro. Foi o motivo pelo qual eu pedi que o contrato de casamento fosse feito entre nós, mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu nesse último ano. Não é justa a maneira como foi tratado, mas tenho certeza que depois de casado com alguém com a minha posição, ele poderá limpar seu nome."

"Ah, tenho certeza, Lucius. Senhor Potter nos livrou daquele megalomaníaco, tenho certeza que as outras acusações são apenas indiscrições da juventude. Casar com um homem mais velho certamente será o melhor para Potter e, quem sabe o que pode vir dessa união? Certamente ter seus próprios filhos será benéfico para alguém como ele, sem família para chamar de sua."

A segunda voz era profunda e tranquilizante, e Harry teve certeza de que aquele era o tal medibruxo. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, Harry aguardou a resposta de Lucius.

"Absolutamente, Morgan. É apenas pelo bem dele que eu exigi as duas correções na mesma seção. Certamente não quero que ele passe por todo o desconforto de mais uma cirurgia logo depois da primeira, é melhor tirarmos tudo do caminho de uma só vez."

"Eu entendo. Mas ele parece estar dormindo, talvez eu devesse voltar mais tarde?"

"Não há necessidade. O banheiro é por ali, os elfos já prepararam todo o material esterilizante."

"Obrigado. Mas talvez eu devesse aplicar os feitiços tranquilizante e anestésico antes? Ter certeza de que eles estão no lugar?"

"Ah, eu mesmo faço isso, Morgan. Eu vou me sentir melhor se tiver certeza que os feitiços são meus."

Harry escutou uma risada baixa e agradável.

"Ora, ora, Lucius, eu diria que esse casamento vai funcionar muito melhor do que eu ou o resto do mundo bruxo esperávamos. Vá em frente, muitos cônjuges preferem fazer esses feitiços eles mesmos. Voltarei em alguns minutos."

Ouvindo os passos se afastarem, Harry abriu os olhos e abriu a boca para tentar gritar ao ver o olhar de satisfação no rosto de Lucius, mas o homem foi mais rápido, sussurrando um feitiço silenciador no rapaz antes que ele pudesse reagir.

"Sabe, Harry, você jamais faria uma boa carreira como ator. Eu sabia que estava acordado. Agora, vamos ver o que eu tenho que fazer... ah, sim, o feitiço anestésico, porque você _vai_ precisar de um. Ou mais de um.", sorrindo, o homem apontou a varinha para Harry, sussurrando um feitiço imobilizador, e, em seguida, outro para que os músculos do rapaz parecessem relaxados, seus olhos fechando sem que ele permitisse, "Ah, agora está melhor. Mas, sabe, Harry, eu nunca aprendi a fazer o tal feitiço anestésico. Mas com certeza você não se importa com um pouco de dor, não é mesmo? São procedimentos que você vai gostar, no fim das contas, tenho certeza.", ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, Lucius começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo de Harry, sussurrando muito baixo, "Primeiro, Morgan vai ter que criar espaço dentro do seu abdômen para uma criança possa crescer ali. Para isso, ele vai modificar magicamente seus órgãos, um a um. Leva algumas horas, a magia beira a magia negra, mas é o preço para ter seu filho, tenho certeza que você não vai se importar. Depois disso, ele vai criar um útero a partir dos seus órgãos, e então um canal que possibilite a concepção e o parto. Sem nada daquelas técnicas trouxas absurdas de cortar e abrir uma pessoa, mas, é claro, não ser aberto como caça a ser consumida tem seu preço. São em _seus órgãos_ que ele vai mexer. Mas o feitiço anestésico vai fazer com que você não sinta dor. Ou faria. É uma pena que eu não saiba fazê-lo. Mas a melhor parte vem depois disso. Porque depois disso pronto, ele vai corrigir a sua visão. Uma técnica nova, Harry, que foi desenvolvida com base no que alguns trouxas andam estudando, transformar um tecido em outro. Morgan vai transformar seus olhos em olhos sãos... a um preço. Ele vai ter de mexer em cada fibra e cada célula dos seus olhos com magia e, adivinhe só, mais uma vez o feitiço anestésico vai diminuir seu desconforto. É realmente uma pena que eu não saiba fazer o feitiço. Mas tenho certeza que esses dois que lancei em você simulam os efeitos muito bem."

Harry ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, e Lucius se afastou.

"Está pronto, Morgan. Deixo-o sob seus cuidados."

"Quer que eu confira os feitiços, Lucius?"

"Ah, não há necessidade. Tenho certeza que estão bem.", Lucius respondeu de maneira mais fria.

"Tudo bem, então, devo começar agora.", a voz do médico parecia levemente amedrontada, e Harry teve a amais absoluta certeza de que o médico _não iria_ conferir os feitiços, "Os procedimentos não devem levar mais do que cinco horas."

"Muito bem. Até então, Morgan."

Passos pelo piso frio. A porta se fechando. O suspiro de concentração do médico. E então nada, a não ser a dor.

**-x-**

Draco estava preocupado além dos limites da razão. Seu pai... seu pai não estava agindo de uma maneira... _saudável_ nos últimos tempos.

Seu pai não agia de maneira saudável desde pouco depois da sua volta de Azkaban, quando o Lorde das Trevas ainda estava vivo, mas depois que sua mãe se fora... era como se todo e qualquer vestígio de sanidade que Lucius Malfoy possuíra houvesse sumido.

Draco com toda a certeza sentia falta da mãe. Narcissa fora seu forte durante todo o tempo de guerra, e era graças a ela que ele estava vivo, por muito mais de um motivo. Ela quem pedira ajuda ao professor Snape, e garantira que ele sobrevivesse o ataque falho à escola. Graças a ela que ele se mantivera longe dos ataques de fúria mais absurdos do Lorde, quando ele ainda vivia em sua mansão, e era por isso que ele ainda estava vivo e, principalmente, são.

Quando Lucius saíra de Azkaban, uma mera sombra do homem que um dia havia sido, Narcissa conseguira com que ele se mantivesse... _inteiro_. Que não desmanchasse sob a pressão de ter o homem que poderia matá-los a qualquer segundo morando na sua casa, sob a pressão que estar em desfavor com tal homem, de saber que a vida de seu filho estava por um fio, que ninguém estava seguro.

Narcissa era, de uma maneira sem igual, o porto seguro dos homens da Família Malfoy.

Mas quando ela se foi, Draco ganhou chão. Ele precisava se manter forte e inteiro e ter a cabeça no lugar, porque era óbvio, a partir do primeiro dia depois da morte de sua esposa, que Lucius Malfoy havia deixado a sanidade para trás.

O único problema com esta tese, no entanto, era que Lucius era um ótimo ator. Em público, ele agia normalmente, mantinha a sua pose ereta, sua conversa franca, seus sorrisos estratégicos e, por isso, Draco não podia simplesmente evitar que tomasse as ações que tomava.

E nesse exato momento, Draco estava preocupado com a pessoa que estava no quarto de seu pai e que havia sido trazida por aurores logo ao entardecer.

Porque algo dizia a Draco que o único propósito de seu pai se casar novamente, era atormentar seu cônjuge, mas Draco não conseguia imaginar quem tal pessoa poderia ser.

Sentado à mesa do almoço, esperando que seu pai descesse, Draco trocou um olhar preocupado com sua esposa.

Gabrielle também não estava confortável com a ideia do que quer que pudesse estar acontecendo no quarto de seu sogro, mas estava decidida a ficar fora daquela questão.

Sorrindo levemente, a garota pegou a mão de seu marido e a apertou levemente, tentando passar uma calma que não sentia.

Em meio àquela lei absurda, Gabrielle havia sido um absoluto achado para Draco. Ele ainda se recusava a ter de se casar com alguém que jamais conhecera, ou que fosse uma nascida trouxa e, por isso, pesquisara extensivamente sobre furos na lei. Um dos furos era que bruxas ou bruxos com sangue de criatura mágica eram legalmente considerados mestiços e, por isso, passíveis de casamento com um Puro Sangue. Os Dellacour aceitaram o casamento não porque fossem obrigados, já que na França tal lei não tinha valor algum, mas porque Gabrielle decidira aceitá-lo. Sua irmã estava na Inglaterra, e era feliz com seu marido. Casamentos arranjados não eram uma prática tão incomum entre famílias proeminentes, e a garota aceitara o pedido. Ela e Draco haviam se casado logo depois da formatura da menina ainda naquele verão, e Draco não poderia estar mais satisfeito com sua escolha.

Lucius escolhera aquele momento para entrar na sala de jantar, interrompendo as divagações de seu filho.

Sentando-se à mesa sem cumprimentar ninguém, Lucius começara a se servir, parecendo realmente não ter notado que tinha companhia.

"Pai?", Draco chamou em voz baixa, trazendo finalmente, a atenção de Lucius para ele.

Com um sorriso aberto, mas surpreso, Lucius ergueu o olhar.

"Ora, Draco, Gabrielle! Não tinha visto que já estavam aqui, perdoem-me. Como estão?"

"Pai, quem está lá em cima?", Draco indagou, sem responder.

O sorriso de Lucius adquiriu algo de sinistro e Draco se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

"Mais tarde você saberá, Draco."

E com isso, voltou a sua refeição.

Draco e Gabrielle trocaram mais um olhar e voltaram a comer, certos de que o que quer que viesse daquele quarto, não seria nada de bom.

* * *

**Ai, ai. Me dá um dozinho essa parte. Mimimimimimimi.**

**E aí, pessoas que estão lendo, estão gostando da fic? Sim, não, gostariam de me matar? Por favor, deixem-me saber!**

**Beijos!**

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

_There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run through in the night  
Relax child, you were there  
But only didn't realize it and you were scared_

**-x-**

Ele estava em chamas. Estava em chamas, sendo atacado por um enxame de vespas, milhões delas, que o picavam em cada centímetro de pele ao seu alcance. Ele estava em chamas, coberto por vespas, e dentro dele havia agulhas, talvez facas, quem sabe seringas inteiras, consumindo cada fibra do seu abdômen e seus olhos e ele todo.

Ele achava que havia sentido dor antes. Ele pensava que a _cruciatus_ era a pior dor que o corpo algum poderia sofrer.

Mas nenhuma magia se comparava à sensação _real_ de dor causada pelo que quer que aquele homem que alguém dera um diploma de medibruxo havia feito com ele antes.

Talvez fosse ontem. Talvez fosse apenas alguns minutos mais cedo. Talvez tivesse sido em outra era, alguns séculos antes - a percepção de tempo se fora no momento em que o primeiro feitiço atingira seus órgãos, e ele não conseguira mais pensar, ou agir. Ele não podia gritar, se mover, nem mesmo abrir os olhos. Ele não conseguia expressar a dor, e não tinha certeza se a expressaria se pudesse, porque a sensação exata que tinha era a de que se ele movesse _qualquer_ fibra de seu corpo, ele se desintegraria de simples dor.

A porta havia aberto e fechado.

Dor, só dor.

Uma cadeira se arrastando, algo que soava como um contra feitiço para a sua imobilidade e ele conseguiria me mexer.

Se _pudesse_, mas não tinha muita certeza se queria tentar.

Olhos cinza o apreciavam com a mais pura satisfação, enquanto se contraía levemente com o efeito que a respiração tinha em seu abdômen. _Jamais_ pudera conceber que um movimento involuntário pudesse casar tanto... tanta...

**Dor**.

Nada era um equivalente melhor do que o nome real.

Dor. Dor. Dor.

Dor.

Em todas as suas cores.

"Morgan me disse que ambos os procedimentos foram um sucesso, Harry.", a voz calma e agradável, como se discutisse o tempo para a semana com uma xícara de Earl Grey ao lado, "Seus olhos puderam ser corrigidos completamente, o dano não era, na verdade, muito extenso, e pôde ser reparado sem nenhum problema. Seus dutos lacrimais estão sob um feitiço que deve durar ainda mais algumas horas, as lágrimas atrapalhariam a cicatrização completa, a luz também, por isso a sua inabilidade em abrir os olhos.", uma pausa na voz e a sensação de que o dono dela se aproximava, "Ou chorar. Eu gostaria de ver você chorar.", a voz que se afastava e um suspiro de pesar leve, como o que alguém que soubera que teria de adiar uma viagem de férias em algumas horas daria, "Mas vai haver oportunidades para lágrimas, tenho certeza. Eu lembro que seus olhos são realmente expressivos, mesmo por detrás das lentes de antes, agora, o pranto vai ter toda uma nova amplitude, não acha?", a voz perguntou levemente, o tom exato que alguém perguntaria sobre o conjunto de chá combinar com a mobília da sala de estar.

Dor. Incômodo. Medo. Agonia. Dor. Pânico. Tremores. Dor. Frio. Dor.

"Eu imagino que você já deva ter se perguntado sobre os porquês disso tudo. Além do meu desgostar em geral por você e qualquer um da sua laia, com certeza deve ter havido algo mais, você pensa, tenho certeza. Não sei se devo contar. Não sei se você merece saber. Mas eu acho...", mais uma vez a voz que se aproximava, baixando a um mero sussurro, "... eu acho que você deve saber. Para poder apreciar a extensão do que eu pretendo fazer você sofrer. Assim como um admirador de arte percebe melhor as nuances da obra que vê se souber os pormenores dos pensamentos e inspiração do artista. Eu já sei até mesmo como contar. Gosta de histórias, Harry? Seus tios não deviam contar histórias para você, contavam? Pelo que eu ouvi, eles o desprezavam com todas as forças de seus seres, não que eu não entenda o ódio deles, oh, eu entendo, mas são trouxas, duvido que tenham agido sobre este ódio. Se tivessem não estaríamos aqui, não é mesmo?"

Mão gelada sobre seu rosto, sua testa, afagando seus cabelos suavemente. O gesto de se afastar.

Havia alguma coisa diferente em seu corpo e a mera percepção de que estava ali o apavorava, porque era tão estranho ao seu organismo que ele podia _senti-lo_. Era a origem primária da dor rascante que sentia. Aquilo e os seus olhos, que ardiam como se em olho fervente.

Dor. Só o que havia. Dor. Só dor e mais nada. Nada.

Dor.

"Era uma vez uma família. Eles viviam bem. Eles eram felizes. Eles eram perfeitos. Mas então a mãe da família tomou uma decisão errada. Só _uma_. E foi punida por isso. Ela foi _assassinada_. E a pessoa que a matou teve de assumir o lugar dela, então.", uma pausa, "Ah, bem, parece que eu não sou bom em contar histórias, não é mesmo? Mas você vai pagar. E você vai saber porquê, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Agora, no entanto, eu não posso mais apreciar a minha obra. Eu preciso dormir bem. Comer bem amanhã pela manhã. Ir até o Ministério registrar a sua prisão domiciliar e o procedimento de _Pentru a da Naştere_, que foi um sucesso. Boa noite, Harry."

Os feitiços de imobilidade mais uma vez no lugar. Os passos se afastando. A porta que se fechava.

O fim da percepção, porque a dor era _demais_.

E a escuridão.

**-x-**

Draco observava seu pai tomar o café da manhã calmamente, com um ar de satisfação no rosto que o rapaz não via há muito tempo.

O estranho era que Draco não sabia como se sentia em relação a isso. Por um lado, seu pai expressava nada além de dor, irritação e raiva quando estavam sozinhos, logo, ele parecer satisfeito era uma melhora. Por outro, a satisfação de alguém no estado psicológico que Lucius se encontrava não era algo que Draco queria entender de onde vinha.

Mas Draco tinha certeza que a fonte era a pessoa trancada nos aposentos que, há pouco tempo atrás, pertenciam à sua mãe.

E isso não era bom.

"Parece contente esta manhã.", Draco comentou levemente, recebendo um sorriso calmo em resposta.

"Eu estou.", Lucius pousou seu guardanapo sobre a mesa, levantando-se, "Draco, eu devo ficar fora até pelo menos amanhã à tarde. Cuide de nosso convidado, sim? Ele deve acordar mais tarde hoje, apenas verifique se ele tem água e comida, mas não o desamarre, quem sabe o que ele pode fazer, se solto. Posso contar com você, filho?"

Draco apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, assustado demais com as recomendações para fazer algum comentário.

"Muito bem, até amanhã. Se tiver algum problema, você sabe quem chamar. Deseje um bom dia à Gabrielle por mim.", disse ele agradavelmente.

E com isso Lucius saiu, desaparatando do foyer.

Mal o estalido havia acontecido, Draco correu escadas acima, não se importando com o quão desesperado ele pudesse parecer.

A porta não estava trancada magicamente, apenas fechada de maneira tradicional, e não havia um único som saindo do lugar. Por alguns momentos, Draco permitiu-se devanear que o seu pai havia finalmente atingido um estado grave de loucura, e tivesse imaginado a pessoa no quarto, os aurores aparatando ali no dia anterior apenas por exigência dele, sem ninguém com eles.

Mas ao abrir a porta, todas as suas esperanças caíram por terra.

Sobre a cama, havia alguém absolutamente imóvel. Tão imóvel, que não era possível ver nem mesmo a sua respiração. Com as mãos tremendo levemente sob a perspectiva de encontrar um cadáver sobre a cama, Draco se aproximou lentamente, estendendo a mão e colocando-a sobre o peito do rapaz, sentindo o movimento imperceptível de longe.

A pessoa, quem quer que fosse, estava viva, e sem sinal aparente de machucados ou ferimentos, nenhuma cicatriz recente, cortes, ou sinais de tortura.

A única coisa que parecia errada era a maneira como a pessoa não se mexia.

Não era natural, mesmo que estivesse dormindo.

Apontando a varinha para a pessoa, sussurrou "_finite incantatem_", e pôde ver tremores percorrerem o corpo antes imóvel, movimentos vagos e sem força, mas nenhum som. Sussurrando o feitiço mais uma vez, Draco quase desejou não tê-lo feito, pois da boca entreaberta que antes parecia ser apenas o estado de sono surgiu um grito antes silencioso, tão desesperado, tão alto, tão angustiante que Draco cambaleou alguns passos como se atingido fisicamente.

"!!!"

Com os olhos abertos em espanto, Draco tentou se aproximar, para descobrir o que era que fazia o rapaz gritar daquela maneira quase animalesca. Parecendo perder o fôlego em meio ao grito, a pessoa se retorceu sobre a cama, suas mãos segurando com força o abdômen, os olhos fechados de maneira desesperada, a respiração em arquejos doloridos.

"Calma...", Draco disse, na sua voz mais tranquilizadora, "Eu só preciso que me diga onde dói, eu estou aqui para ajudar..."

Tomando fôlego repetidas vezes, como se falar fosse tornar tudo ainda pior, a pessoa na cama pareceu recobrar um pouco da consciência e fazer força para abrir os olhos.

Verde encontrou cinza, e Draco recuou mais uma vez, chocado com _quem_ estava sobre a cama, muito mais do que seu estado.

"Por... favor...", Potter – seu inimigo de escola Potter, a pessoa que derrotara o Lorde das Trevas Potter, gaguejou desesperadamente, "Por... favor...", suplicou mais uma vez, lágrimas finalmente encontrando o caminho de sua face, desespero claro em seu tom de voz.

"Ok, eu vou te ajudar, o que aconteceu?", mas Potter não parecia capaz de ouvir o que ele dizia, apenas balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, chorando em soluços desesperados e repetindo 'por favor' entre fôlegos que pareciam cada vez mais curtos.

Uma exclamação de surpresa chamou a atenção de Draco que, virando-se para a porta viu Gabrielle parada sob a moldura.

"Gabrielle, chame Severus, agora!", Draco pediu em tom urgente, voltando a atenção para Potter mais uma vez, sem saber o que fazer, temeroso de lançar algum feitiço e piorar a situação desconhecida em que se encontrava.

Ouvindo os passos apressados de sua mulher ecoarem pela casa, Draco fechou os olhos.

Não havia nada que pudesse pensar que tornaria aquela situação pior.

**-x-**

Severus Snape não era alguém que se surpreendia com muita coisa. Ele havia visto duas guerras, ele havia visto mais pessoas mortas do que seria sensato para alguém com a mente mais frágil, mas ele vivera e sobrevivera, em um estado de razoável sanidade.

Percorrendo os corredores da Mansão Malfoy atrás da mulher de seu antigo aluno, Severus não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela família seria o seu fim, a qualquer momento. Ele tinha plena consciência do estado mental de Lucius Malfoy, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito, exatamente como não havia nada que Draco pudesse fazer a respeito. Havia já algum tempo que ele estivera esperando o momento em que um chamado para sua casa alternaria o curso da sua vida por alguma loucura extremada que Lucius Malfoy tivesse cometido.

O que ele realmente não esperava, era encontrar Draco andando de um lado para o outro no antigo quarto de Narcissa, e _Harry Potter_ retorcendo-se na cama com óbvia dor e em estado de aparente choque.

Conte com Harry Potter e os Malfoys para fazerem com que Severus Snape se surpreendesse.

Sem esperar alguma explicação de Draco, Severus se aproximou da cama, lançando alguns feitiços diagnósticos no rapaz. Ele estava em choque, sofrendo de recuperação de pelo menos dois procedimentos mágico-cirúrgicos, e pelo estado do sistema nervoso de Potter, nenhum deles havia sido feito com anestesia.

No dia em que Severus descobrisse o medibruxo que havia cometido tal atrocidade, ele faria questão de matar o homem com suas próprias mãos.

Severus começou a trabalhar sem parar para refletir sobre quem essa pessoa era, sobre quais as linhas de raciocínio que Lucius havia seguido para trazer Potter para sua casa e, principalmente, sobre o que significava que Potter estivesse ali.

Quase uma hora depois de ter chegado ali, Severus afastou-se da cama e deu às costas a um agora adormecido Harry Potter, seguindo Draco até a biblioteca no fim do corredor e aceitando uma xícara de chá oferecida por Gabrielle.

"O que Lucius havia feito?", Draco perguntou, sentindo um certo receio da resposta.

"Lucius? Nada. Mas algum medibruxo efetuou o procedimento de correção da visão de Potter. _Sem anestesia_."

Draco encarou seu antigo professor com um olhar confuso.

"Mas Potter estava segurando o abdômen..."

"Ah, mas eu não havia terminado ainda.", Severus cortou, em tom sarcástico, "Ainda sem anestesia, tal aberração efetuou o procedimento de _Pentru a da Naştere _em Potter. E é com isso que nós deveríamos nos preocupar agora, Draco, muito mais do que o estado em que Potter estava."

Os olhos de Draco se abriram de espanto.

"Ele vai ficar bem?", Gabrielle perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo de Severus.

"Vai. O dano no sistema nervoso era recente e pôde ser reparado, e o corpo dele entrou em choque pela dor, mas isso evitou que tivesse algumas conseqüências mais sérias. Eu diria que os procedimentos foram feitos ontem, provavelmente no início da tarde, então o tempo não foi muito longo, ele vai fazer uma recuperação completa."

"Então por que você está preocupado com esse procedimento, Severus?", Gabrielle perguntou, mas foi Draco quem respondeu.

"Porque _Pentru a da Naştere_ é o procedimento exigido pelo Ministério para que possa haver a união matrimonial entre dois homens."

"Seu sogro, Gabrielle, pretende casar com Harry Potter.", Severus explicou, não obtendo nenhuma resposta.

Repentinamente, tudo parecia muito pior do que já estava.

* * *

**Mais um!**

**Quase esqueci de postar!**

**Hahahaha**

**Então, Severus e Draco, a dupla dinâmica *x***

**Será que sai alguma coisa dae? Hummm...**

**Ah, mas só um aviso: em NENHUM momento os sentimentos entre Harry e Severus vão ser românticos. Mesmo. Isso aqui NÃO VAI SOB HIPÓTESE ALGUMA ser Snarry.**

**He.**

**Beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


	6. Parte V

**Parte V**

_To face your fears, retrace the years  
And ride the whims of your mind_

**-x-**

Abrir os olhos.

Não sabia se ousava.

Tinha vontade de se mexer também. Uma leve coceira atrás da sua orelha esquerda, onde ele podia sentir as pontas do seu cabelo roçarem, também não estava ajudando, mas não sabia se ousava se mexer tampouco.

Mover-se, em qualquer forma, mesmo que fosse o mero ato de virar a cabeça para o outro lado para que a coceira passasse poderia ter conseqüências tremendas, desagradáveis e nada bem vindas.

Tentar se mover poderia resultar em perceber que _não podia_ mais se mover, de nenhuma maneira, porque a dor havia sido _tão intensa_ que o fato de que não a sentia agora só poderia indicar que ele não podia mais sentir coisa alguma.

Ou talvez ele ainda conseguisse, e a dor estivesse apenas o induzindo a uma falsa sensação de segurança e, no momento em que o mínimo deslocamento de seu corpo acontecesse, ela atacaria novamente e aí então já não haveria mais fim.

Havia ainda uma outra opção, que ele não tinha coragem de contemplar, mas que não deixava de fazer uma aparição em seu cérebro mesmo assim: ele havia, literalmente, morrido de dor.

Não enlouquecido como os pais de Neville, nem se tornado de alguma maneira incapacitado, mas morrido.

E, honestamente, talvez fosse bom.

Não haveria mais dor, nem ideias absurdas de um casamento com Lucius Malfoy, nem a agonia de não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ele reveria seus pais, Sirius, e Remus, e Tonks, e Fred, e Moody, e...

"Abra os olhos de uma vez, Potter, eu posso ver que está acordado."

... _professor Snape_?

Em sua última experiência com a morte, seu anfitrião fora Dumbledore, e agora... Snape?

Qual a relação entre morte e professores? Que a morte era a próxima grande lição, ou algo assim?

"Potter!", e o tom irritado fez com que abrisse os olhos finalmente, além de ter um sobressalto que, ele tinha certeza, movera pelo menos dezesseis músculos.

Opções um e dois estavam descartadas, então. Ele não estava tetraplégico, nem tampouco voltaria a sentir dor. Ele estava, portanto, obviamente morto, porque morto era o que Severus Snape estava.

A menos que Snape tivesse sobrevivido ao ataque do Voldemort e agora fosse o Morcego-Que-Sobreviveu.

Harry riu alto da imagem mental, obtendo um olhar intrigado de Snape, que o encarava fixamente.

"Severus, o que ele tem?", uma outra voz perguntou, e virando um pouco a cabeça, Harry viu Draco Malfoy o encarando em óbvia preocupação.

Pobre Draco, havia morrido também. Tão jovem.

"O que ele sempre teve: neurônios a menos. Mas provavelmente sejam as doses altas de calmantes que eu tive de usar para estabilizar seu sistema nervoso. Ele pode ficar um pouco grogue ou fora de si até recuperar plenamente a consciência."

Lágrimas de riso surgiram nos cantos de seus olhos, e Harry tentou levantar a sua mão para secá-las, mas não conseguia, não tinha forças.

E se não tinha forças, ele não estava morto. Os mortos eram invencíveis.

E, agora que pensava melhor, ele não poderia morrer, de qualquer forma. Ele era o Senhor da Morte.

Respirando fundo, e deixando a cabeça pender para o lado, subitamente exausto da sua crise de riso, Harry encarou os dois homens que pareciam não ter nada melhor para fazer do que encará-lo.

"Eu não estou morto.", ele disse em voz alta, fazendo Draco arquear uma sobrancelha, e Severus fazer uma careta de desgosto.

"Não Potter, não está. Brilhante constatação."

Harry encarou seu antigo professor por alguns segundos.

"Eu posso não estar morto, mas _você_ está. Eu estou alucinando?", ele perguntou, erguendo uma de suas mãos à altura dos olhos com enorme esforço, como se tentando verificar se alucinava ou não.

"Não, Potter, não está.", havia algo de diferente no tom de Snape que fez Harry se convencer de que ele não estava morto, nem Snape estava morto, nem tampouco Draco.

"Como?", ele sussurrou, e Snape fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos.

"Um soro injetado no meu sangue algumas horas antes do ataque que você presenciou. Eu mesmo pensei que não tivesse funcionado, até acordar duas semanas depois da última batalha em um hospital."

"Oh.", Harry disse, seus olhos desviando do rosto do professor para os lençóis sobre a cama.

Merlin, onde ele tinha se enfiado dessa vez?

"Eu... O que está acontecendo?", ele perguntou, tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de rodar e esperando que a sensação de estar flutuando sumisse.

Severus e Draco trocaram um olhar sério de que Harry não gostou nem um pouco, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

"Do quanto você lembra, Potter?", Draco perguntou dessa vez, fazendo Harry franzir o cenho em concentração.

"Eu tinha acabado de deixar Anna em casa, e quando eu cheguei à minha casa, seu pai estava lá. Ele me entregou um envelope e sumiu. Sobre... a Lei do Casamento, ou algo assim. Eu entrei em pânico, tentei fugir, mas aurores me encontraram. Quando eu acordei, eu estava aqui e então um médico e... dor.", ele disse, dando de ombros no fim e fechando os olhos em agonia.

Harry viu Snape levantar da cadeira onde estava e sentar na cama, entregando-lhe um copo com água e então encarando Harry fixamente. A intensidade do olhar era tamanha que Harry sentiu como se estivesse na Casa dos Gritos mais uma vez, vendo aquele homem morrer, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar, para então descobrir todo o ódio infundado que sentiam um pelo outro.

Se a história fosse só um pouquinho diferente, Snape poderia ter sido seu pai.

Terminando o copo, Harry o devolveu ao homem, que o fez flutuar até a mesinha de cabeceira e então voltou sua atenção para Harry novamente.

"O quanto você sabe sobre a situação do mundo mágico, Harry?", o homem perguntou, e Harry tomou alguns momentos para pensar sobre o que realmente sabia.

"Sobre a situação atual quase nada. Eu... fugi quando tentaram me prender. Hermione me ajudou até certo ponto, ela e Ron foram embora, eu tentei ficar, mas não... dava. Eu saí do Mundo Bruxo dois dias depois que King foi assassinado.", ele disse, a voz baixa.

"Depois do assassinato de Shacklebolt as coisas pioraram de maneira vertiginosa. Julgamentos foram adiados, outros dispensados, e a grande maioria foi apenas comprando a própria liberdade. Qualquer um que não estivesse absolutamente insano teve uma chance de refazer seu nome, desde que tivesse dinheiro o suficiente. O Ministério estava fraco, despreparado, e qualquer um que tivesse um pouco de inteligência e ambição política podia avançar muito rápido lá dentro, e foi assim que nos acabamos com Dolores Umbridge como ministra. A pressão popular para que houvesse tomada de atitudes – não importando quais atitudes fossem tomadas – fez com que ela decretasse o fechamento temporário do Wizengamot, e por isso ela reina absoluta no país. O caos aparente já passou. As pessoas têm segurança nas ruas, têm empregos, têm educação até certo ponto, mas a um preço. A Lei do Casamento foi apenas _uma_ das muitas leis absurdas que a mulher passou, e a liberdade está sendo diminuída dia a dia, mas o preço parece baixo para aqueles que passaram os últimos anos sob um reinado de terror. Umbridge se aproveitou da histeria em massa e da insegurança do povo e tomou o poder."

Severus fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, exalando o ar lentamente, mas com força.

"Lucius é um homem inteligente, com mais fundos do que algumas das famílias mais poderosas combinadas. Com uma boa história de chantagem com a vida de seu filho e mulher, ele conseguiu não apenas sair ileso da guerra, como também adquirir um prestígio enorme dentro do Ministério, já que ele tem dinheiro, e é isso que move nosso governo."

"Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?", Harry indagou, sua voz tingida com um certo desespero, "Eu entendo a situação absurda, eu queria poder fazer mais, mas eu não posso! Não é minha culpa!", ele disse, quase entrando em pânico, fazendo Severus lhe entregar uma poção azul clara.

"Tome, é um calmante fraco."

Harry engoliu a poção e fechou os olhos, esperando que o efeito o atingisse. Quando se sentia em melhor estado, encarou os homens mais uma vez.

"E então?"

"A posição que você colocou o Ministério era muito delicada. Por um lado, você estava sendo acusado até mesmo pela perda do gramado de Hogwarts, mas por outro, você havia salvado toda a Bretanha e causaria pânico em massa saber que você estava sendo preso. Mas mantê-lo solto e com honras diminuiria o poder político, o que era uma ameaça. Na verdade, a sua fuga foi extremamente agradável para a nova ministra, e foi só por isso que você não foi procurado ou achado. Você desaparecia, e tudo estava bem, já que não havia meios de controlá-lo. Quando a Lei de Casamento foi aprovada, algumas pessoas tentaram localizá-lo, mas a Ministra nunca deu permissão para uma busca muito profunda. Não foi até Lucius surgir com a proposta _dele_ que os aurores foram chamados a se juntar à procura, e, bem, aqui estamos nós. Seu casamento com Lucius é o movimento político perfeito, já que o mantém na linha, seguro por ser a parte submissiva da relação, carregando os herdeiros e tomando o nome do parceiro mais velho. Permite à Ministra que ela perdoe seus crimes uma vez que o casamento esteja seguro, pois o elo entre você e seu marido não pode ser desfeito, a única saída dele é a morte, e ela sabe que você jamais mataria o pai de seu filho. Muito provavelmente, ela vai esperar até que a primeira criança tenha nascido para perdoá-lo. E isso esclarece os porquês de você estar aqui."

"Não, não esclarece.", Harry declarou levemente irritado, uma prova de que não fosse pela poção, ele estaria gritando a plenos pulmões, "Como Lucius? Por que ele? De onde surgiu a vontade dele de se casar comigo?"

Draco respirou fundo e assumiu a história.

"Minha mãe salvou sua vida, não foi, Potter?", Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, "Pois bem, esse feito não ficou escondido. Muitos dos Comensais e apoiadores do Lorde que estavam lá quando ela disse que você estava morto saíram ilesos de seus julgamentos, e logo ela ficou conhecida como a pessoa que tornou a morte do Lorde das Trevas possível. Você pode imaginar como isso soou aos ouvidos das pessoas que ainda acreditavam na causa dele e que estavam soltas.", Draco fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos, respirando fundo mais uma vez antes de voltar a encarar seu antigo rival, "Minha mãe foi assassinada. Quem cometeu o crime deixou muito claro os motivos, e meu pai, que já estava em um estado mental delicado, e, bem... Tudo que ele pensa, ou fala desde então é em vingança. E ele culpa você pela morte dela. Está aí a razão do casamento."

Harry absorveu as informações em um silêncio aterrorizado.

"O que... o que foi feito em mim?", ele perguntou em voz baixa e derrotada, fazendo Severus pensar que o garoto não era tão idiota quanto parecia no fim das contas. Ele estava esperando protestos inúteis, ou exigências absurdas, mas ele parecia ter noção da sua situação.

"A correção da sua visão. Você consegue ver bem agora, sem óculos, não?"

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, vagamente ciente de que não usava óculos e via tudo perfeitamente bem.

"E, bem, um procedimento para que seja possível que você... engravide."

Harry deu uma risada baixa e levemente amarga.

"Então não era um delírio, o que ele explicou?"

"Não, provavelmente não.", Severus disse, "Os procedimentos foram feitos sem anestesia, mas tenho certeza que você notou isso.", mais uma risada baixa, muito mais amarga que a anterior foi a resposta do rapaz, "Seu corpo estava em choque, mas está tratado. Você ainda vai se sentir cansado por alguns dias, sua magia ainda está se recondicionando ao corpo, mas em no máximo três dias, você vai estar bem novamente."

Harry não respondeu, parecendo perdido em considerações, e Snape sentiu seu coração apertar pelo rapaz que parecia subitamente tão pequeno naquela cama imensa, a palidez acentuada contra as olheiras, os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos verdes, tão... _dela_. Colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro dele, Severus apertou-o de maneira quase reconfortante, fazendo Harry encará-lo.

"Nós não podemos tirar você daqui agora, porque seu estado ainda inspira cuidados. Mas nenhuma cerimônia pode ser oficiada com você nesse estado. Assim que você estiver melhor, eu, Draco e Gabrielle vamos tirar você daqui. Não se preocupe."

E tudo que Harry pôde fazer foi acenar em afirmativo, porque sua garganta estava fechando e ele tinha certeza de que desabaria em lágrimas se dissesse alguma coisa.

Draco olhou o rapaz sobre a cama mais uma vez, já indo em direção à porta.

"Não é porque eu me importo com você. É porque eu não quero ver o que quer que meu pai pretenda fazer com você."

Harry encarou Draco seriamente e quando o outro rapaz já estava quase saindo do quarto, ele o chamou de volta.

"Draco... eu realmente sinto muito pela sua mãe."

Draco fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e saiu, deixando os dois homens no quarto em silêncio.

"Durma mais um pouco, Potter, repouso acelera a recuperação."

Mas Harry não conseguia simplesmente fechar os olhos, porque continuava imaginando que assim que os fechasse, Lucius iria surgir, para sussurrar palavras insanas e causar ainda mais dor.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar aqui.", Severus disse e, por mais incrível que parecesse, Harry se sentiu melhor sabendo disso e pôde adormecer.

Olhando o rapaz dormir, Severus suspirou. Não seria tão difícil.

Ele _realmente_ queria acreditar que não seria tão difícil tirar o moleque dali.

**-x-**

A porta do quarto se abriu, e Severus forçou-se a permanecer relaxado em sua cadeira, sabendo mesmo antes de ver, que era Lucius quem entrava.

O homem sorriu largamente quando o viu ali.

"Ora, Severus. Já viu então, meu futuro cônjuge?", ele perguntou agradavelmente.

Severus concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Sim. Mas o que pode ter levado você a querer aturar esse moleque insuportável, eu jamais entenderei."

Lucius apenas sorriu mais uma vez, gelo em cada milímetro de seus lábios. Desviando a atenção para Harry, o homem caminhou até a beira da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Harry, que ainda dormia.

Severus tinha a varinha pronta na manga, pronto para desarmar o homem a qualquer sinal de perigo, mas Lucius apenas tomou uma das mãos de Harry na sua, beijando a parte de cima, antes de tirar um pequeno bracelete de metal fino do bolso e fechá-lo em torno do pulso magro do rapaz.

Sorrindo amavelmente, Lucius recolocou a mão de Harry sobre a cama, enquanto o bracelete prateado emitia uma luz também prateada por alguns segundos.

"O que era aquilo?". Severus perguntou, amaldiçoando-se por não ter impedido o que quer que fosse.

"Um rastreador. O Ministério fornece um para cada cônjuge que esteja listado como foragido ou desgostoso com o casamento. Só quem pode retirá-lo sou eu, ou um membro da seção de controle de matrimônio, impossível de quebrar ou desfazer. Só uma garantia para que Harry não vá a lugar algum, não é mesmo, caro amigo?", ele concluiu, sorrindo para Severus, "Toma um chá comigo, Severus, até a hora do jantar? Insisto para que fique. Harry vai precisar de testemunhas no casamento, e tenho certeza que ele vai adorar vê-lo aqui."

E dizendo aquilo, saiu do aposento, Severus seguindo-o perdido em pensamentos.

Obviamente, nada era fácil quando se tratava de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Mais um!!!**

**Desculpem o atraso, eu ando tendo tanta coisa pra fazer que eu acabei esquecendo de postar mais cedo .**

**Para os navegantes: A Soma de Todos os Medos voltou a ser postada regularmente! Confiram o link no meu profile. Capítulos às quartas-feiras.**

**Agora... conseguirá Severus salvar Harry a tempo? E Draco, o que é que ele vai fazer (ou não fazer)? Respostas no próximo capítulo e respostas melhores pra quem deixar**

**R E V I E W !**


	7. Parte VI

**Se você é uma pessoa sensível, não leia a segunda metade do capítulo. ****Se ler, não vale reclamar, eu estou avisando. É, de novo.**

**Boa leitura. x)

* * *

**

**Parte VI**

_Commanding in another world  
Suddenly you hear and see  
This magic new dimension_

**-x-**

Poucas vezes na sua longa vida Severus Snape se sentira tão impotente quanto estava se sentindo àquela noite.

Mesmo quando era um espião, ou considerado o traidor do lado da luz, mesmo quando teve que assassinar seu mentor, ele sempre tivera um propósito, um segundo plano, um objetivo para um fim, projeções, estimativas, ideias concretas de todos os possíveis planos de fuga capazes. Por Salazar, ele conseguira até mesmo prevenir sua morte, mesmo sem ter certeza da forma em que ela viria.

Mas naquela noite, entrando pelas portas enormes da Mansão Malfoy, percebendo aos poucos as luzes claras e baixas, o som indistinto de vozes abafadas no Salão Principal da casa, ele sentia-se total e absolutamente impotente, tanto quanto na noite em que percebera que era aos Potter que Voldemort iria atacar. Era a exata sensação que teve quando soube que nem todos os feitiços de Dumbledore puderam manter Lily segura. Era a exata sensação de saber que ela morrera, parte por sua culpa.

Era o gosto amargo da impotência que ele sentia subir à sua garganta e ficar ali, esperando para ser engolido uma vez e de novo, porque não havia _nada_ que pudesse fazer.

Na noite anterior, ele havia jantado com Lucius, Draco e Gabrielle, e então fora com Lucius até o quarto de Harry, onde o futuro marido do rapaz lhe pedira que verificasse se Harry estava bem.

Severus não era nenhum medibruxo, mas tinha conhecimento médico e mágico o suficiente para fazer alguns diagnósticos rápidos, e Harry estava fazendo uma recuperação plena, mesmo com a falta de anestesia.

Encarando o sorriso satisfeito de Lucius quando lhe relatou isso, Severus não pôde deixar de admirar o gênio do homem, que havia claramente saído da casa quando percebera que Harry havia sofrido o suficiente – ao menos por aquele dia – e então o deixara aos cuidados de Draco, sabendo que Severus iria curar Potter uma hora ou outra.

Havia tanto brilhantismo na loucura de Lucius Malfoy que era impossível não admirá-lo.

Então depois de administrar mais um calmante e uma poção para dormir que deixariam Harry em repouso absoluto por pelo menos mais vinte e quatro horas, Severus se vira frente à frente com Lucius mais uma vez, que lhe pedia discretamente por uma poção para o dia do seu casamento.

E mesmo que soubesse o quão prejudicial isso seria à psique de Potter, Severus não pôde – e não quis – recusar.

Harry lhe agradeceria por aquela atitude algum dia.

Logo em seguida, Lucius lhe dissera que o casamento seria realizado no dia seguinte, que Severus trouxesse a poção consigo, e que estivesse na Mansão às oito horas do dia seguinte.

E com o coração pesado, Severus partira, e agora voltava, ainda se sentindo impotente e um tanto quanto um traidor, pois iria enganar a pouca confiança que Harry tinha nele em alguns minutos.

Mas ele recuperaria tudo depois. Ele iria ajudar Harry a sair dali, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Não era como se ele tivesse muito mais pelo que viver, de qualquer maneira.

Lucius o aguardava na entrada, sorrindo amplamente e guindo-o até o quarto onde Harry estava.

"Por favor, Severus, fique com ele até a hora da cerimônia, sim? Nossos convidados estão com Draco e Gabrielle, mas eu tenho de fazer uma aparição. Eu sei que ele deve acordar logo, um dos elfos vai estar ali para ajudá-lo a se vestir, já que imagino que ele deva estar um tanto desorientado depois de dormir por tanto tempo. E, por favor, dê-lhe a poção assim que ele acordar. Leva uma hora para que ela faça efeito, sim?"

"Normalmente entre uma hora e meia e duas horas, mas como Potter não come nada há pelo menos um dia, se não mais, eu diria que no máximo uma hora. Tem certeza, Lucius, que essa é uma boa ideia? Não quer esperar até depois da cerimônia?"

Lucius sorriu com um _carinho_ tão grande, enquanto encarava o rapaz que começava a estremecer ao acordar, que Severus _quase_ acreditou que realmente houvesse mais ali do que apenas loucura e ódio.

"Tenho. Espero vocês dois lá embaixo em vinte minutos."

Ouvindo a porta fechar com um estalido leve, Severus suspirou, e passou a mão pelo rosto, subitamente cansado.

Merlin, sua saga não acabava **nunca**, por vezes ele quase desejava ter realmente morrido no ataque de Nagini.

Mas se ele tivesse morrido, ninguém estaria ali para salvar Potter da sua mais nova enrascada e alguém precisava cuidar daquele acidente ambulante que o rapaz era.

Quando reabriu os olhos, encontrou os olhos verdes de tal acidente lhe encarando sonolentos, claramente sem perceber onde estava.

Sem dar tempo para que Potter realmente acordasse, Severus tirou um pequeno frasco de seu bolso, com uma poção vermelho-sangue e ergueu o vidro aos lábios de Harry.

"Aqui, tome isso."

Harry engoliu sem questionar, e Severus sentiu se coração se apertar diante da confiança que Harry depositava nele.

"Que horas são?", Harry perguntou, sua voz grossa de sono e rouca pela desidratação, mas Severus não teve que responder, pois um elfo havia aparecido no quarto e puxava Harry para o banheiro, deixando Severus sozinho no quarto, tentando apenas não pensar.

Quinze minutos depois, Harry fazia mais uma aparição no quarto, parecendo finalmente acordado, os cabelos ainda úmidos caindo sobre seu rosto e mal tocando os ombros, agora cobertos por vestes imaculadamente brancas, com um leve bordado verde claro nas barras das mangas e em volta do decote do pescoço. Era uma peça comum em casamentos, as abas da roupa encontrando-se na frente, a parte direita sobrepondo a esquerda, fechadas com uma faixa simples na altura da cintura, calças também brancas aparecendo quando o rapaz caminhava.

Severus conseguia notar as leves diferenças que o procedimento de _Pentru a da Naştere_ causara no corpo de Harry, o quadril um pouco mais largo, a cintura um pouco mais fina, nada que fosse notável a alguém que não soubesse o que estava procurando, mas claro a alguém que tivesse conhecimento do que havia sido feito ao rapaz.

Harry o encarava obviamente nervoso, puxando as pontas das mangas e brincando com a linha, sem saber o que dizer.

"Venha aqui, deixe-me arrumar a faixa.", Severus disse em tom irritadiço, colocando a faixa que o rapaz usava no lugar certo, e analisando-o mais uma vez.

"O... o que...", Harry começou, mas sua voz estava falhando. O rapaz respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e então tentou novamente, "O que vai acontecer, exatamente? É uma cerimônia longa?"

"Não.", Severus respondeu, "Nada como um casamento trouxa, se é isso que quer saber. Eu sei que você esteve no casamento do mais velho dos Weasley.", Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, "Os Weasley fizeram algo como uma adaptação de um casamento trouxa. Lucius não vai querer isso, vai ser uma cerimônia rápida, apenas para oficializar a união, e então vai haver um jantar. E então..."

"Eu não quero saber o que vai acontecer então.", Harry o interrompeu, pânico claro no seu olhar.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio alguns instantes, até Harry buscar o olhar de Severus novamente.

"Não tem como você me tirar daqui agora? Você prometeu que ia me ajudar.", ele sussurrou, mas Severus apenas tomou a mão direita dele na sua, e a ergueu para que Harry pudesse ver seu próprio pulso.

"Não com isso ainda em você. É um rastreador. Onde quer que você vá, Lucius será capaz de encontrá-lo, e a única pessoa que pode tirá-lo é Lucius, ou alguém do Ministério com a autorização de Lucius, e nenhum deles parece capaz de acontecer."

Severus podia sentir o pânico subindo dentro do rapaz, e ameaçando explodir.

"Harry, preste atenção em mim, nós _vamos_ conseguir tirar você daqui. Eu juro. Eu não passei todos aqueles anos ensinando aquele bando de incompetentes para ver você sobreviver o Lorde das Trevas e então morrer nas mãos de Lucius Malfoy. Nós vamos encontrar uma saída, mas nós precisamos de tempo. Você _precisa_ fazer a sua parte. Você consegue fazer isso? Manter-se calmo, só até conseguirmos encontrar uma solução?"

Harry respirou fundo, o ar saindo trêmulo, mas acenou afirmativamente mais uma vez.

Antes que Severus pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um pequeno estalido se fez ouvir.

"Mestre Lucius exige a presença de vocês dois no Salão. A Cerimônia vai começar.", anunciou um elfo com a voz esganiçada e uma pose arrogante.

Trocando mais um olhar, Harry pareceu se fortalecer enquanto levantava a cabeça e, juntos, eles desceram as escadas para o Salão.

**-x-**

Se perguntado depois o que, exatamente, Harry se lembrava da sua cerimônia de casamento, ele diria que era o sabor do vinho que estava sendo servido no jantar.

A cerimônia em si nada mais fora que um homenzinho baixinho e de vestes estranhas, com um chapéu ainda mais estranho na sua cabeça em formato de ovo, que disse algumas palavras em latim, e balançara a sua varinha em frente ao rosto de Lucius e Harry, lançando uma luz esverdeada entre eles e então mais nada.

Do jantar, Harry não sabia nem mesmo o nome dos pratos, nem tampouco como comê-los, mas seguiu imitando Draco, que estava sentado à esquerda de Lucius, e, por isso, à sua frente.

Ele fora guiado a noite toda por uma mão gelada e maior que a sua, pousada sempre às suas costas, ou levemente colocada na sua cintura, como tinha visto Vernon guiar Petunia nas poucas vezes em que saíra publicamente com eles. Isso o incomodava, mas não o suficiente para que protestasse, não que ele tivesse conseguido se tentasse. A sua cabeça ainda parecia envolta em fumaça, seus movimentos vagarosos e pesados, certamente efeitos das poções calmantes que fizeram a dor passar.

Embora ele também pudesse considerar uma defesa de seu corpo para o que fosse acontecer mais tarde. Ele não queria pensar no mais tarde.

Mais tarde não existia.

A certo ponto, depois da sobremesa, quando os poucos convidados começaram a ir embora, Severus entre eles, Harry sentiu como se estivesse com febre, sua pele esquentando, o toque leve da mão de Lucius nas suas costas causando um desconforto confortável, ou talvez um agradável incômodo.

Ele não percebeu para onde Lucius o guiava, só soube onde estavam quando notou o quarto ainda maior que o anterior, os móveis escuros, a cama com lençóis tão brancos que ele teria medo de tocá-los e sujá-los se não estivesse tão tonto, e tão quente, e tinha sede, sua boca estava seca, e ele sentia calor, e suas vestes o incomodavam.

Com a respiração entrecortada e rápida, mal notou o homem que se aproximava pelas suas costas e enlaçava sua cintura por trás, desfazendo o nó que segurava a faixa de suas vestes. Só notou o vento tocando seu peito nu, e, fechando os olhos, não conseguiu conter um gemido ao sentir as mãos que antes o guiavam tocando seu torso, descendo pelo seu abdômen, livrando-o das vestes e camisa e calças, e ele estava nu, e ele precisava tanto, tanto, _tanto_ do que quer que fosse que ele precisava.

Estava incoerente, estava sedento, e o remédio era o toque gelado que sentia em suas pernas, e no toque gelado do lençol às suas costas, e no travesseiro posto embaixo de seu quadril.

Fez um som de desespero do fundo da garganta quando os toques pararam, e a pessoa gelada havia se afastado, e ele ouviu uma risada baixa em resposta, e então o toque estava de volta, entre suas penas, afastando-as, fazendo com que enlaçassem a cintura gelada e então havia _mais_ do toque, mais da pele, e lábios tocando os seus, e ele beijava de volta sedento, implorando por mais do que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era, e a voz que lhe dizia que queria ouvi-lo implorar, e ele implorava por _mais e rápido e por favor_ e o calor o estava enlouquecendo, e então havia _dor_, cega e rápida, indo e vindo, e ele gemia, _precisando_, mas doía tanto, e havia sangue nos lençóis, e lágrimas em seu rosto, e lábios secando suas lágrimas, e suas mãos puxavam o rosto frio contra o seu, e o beijava, e os lábios estavam em seu pescoço, e havia sons e _gemidos_ e _dor_, e os movimentos mais rápidos e que não paravam, e doía, mas ele precisava, e se movia junto, e sentia dor e prazer e dor e frio, calor e sede, e mãos pressionando-o contra a cama, e que o tocavam com _força_ e sangue e dor, e ele _precisava_.

E então o gemido mais alto, e o calor que passava, a dor ainda presente, arrepios que percorriam seu corpo, e lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, e pensamentos que faziam sentido.

Olhos marejados e verdes encontraram o sorriso cinza, e Lucius se afastou, ajoelhando-se ainda entre as suas pernas, sussurrando um feitiço, limpando os dois.

Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo seu rosto, e Lucius admirava a sua primeira obra. Uma obra da qual ele faria uma coleção.

Com os olhos fechados, Harry tentava negar o que quer que fosse que tinha acontecido.

Mãos enlaçaram sua cintura, e ele tentou se afastar, mas não conseguia, porque estava cansado, esgotado, e não sabia o que _era_ que havia feito com que se sentisse como se sentira antes.

"Meu presente de casamento para você.", sussurrou Lucius ao seu ouvido, "Uma poção para que a consumação fosse mais fácil."

O líquido vermelho que engolira sem pensar, o olhar de arrependimento que ele não entendera vindo de Severus.

Mais lágrimas.

"Eu não queria.", ele sussurrou com raiva, tentando se afastar mais uma vez, inutilmente, sentindo uma risada reverberar às suas costas.

"Não queria... mas implorou para ter."

E então Harry fechou os olhos, simplesmente porque não conseguia mais mantê-los abertos.

* * *

**Em um momento de seriedade: não pensem, nem por um único momento, que o que está acontecendo nesta fic com o Harry vai ficar de lado, ou não vai haver repercussões. Ninguém passa por algo assim e sai feliz depois. Aguardem e confiem.

* * *

**

**He. Aposto que você querem matar eu, Severus e Lucius, de maneiras dolorosas... *arruma malas* Well, se eu prometer que uma hora melhora... vocês acreditam?? *puppy eyes***

**He.**

**Maneiras criativas de matar o Lucius ganham Harrys de pelúcia! Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


	8. Parte VII

**Parte VII**

_I will be watching over you  
I am gonna help you see it through  
I will protect you in the night  
I am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity_

**-x-**

Percival Ignatius Weasley não era, nem jamais fora, uma pessoa ruim.

Ele tinha ambições e sonhos. Nunca ninguém disse que era errado tentar obter mais do que seus pais o deram, ninguém criticava as pessoas que subiam por seus próprios méritos, todos sempre elogiavam aqueles que conseguiam subir com seus próprios esforços na cadeia alimentar da vida, e isso era a única coisa que Percy tentara fazer durante boa parte da sua vida.

Não era fácil ser apenas mais um Weasley. Nunca fora. Durante muito tempo, ele dividira o posto de 'só mais um' com Ronald, porque, afinal de contas, Bill era bonito e selvagem e inteligente, e Charlie era destemido e um ótimo jogador, e os gêmeos eram _oh, tão divertidos_, e Ginny era uma menina. Mas ele e Ron? Ele e Ron não eram nada de especial. Magrelos, altos, ruivos, cheios de sardas e roupas de segunda mão, eles eram o que ninguém quer ser: só mais um.

Mas então Ronald não só quebrara a sua marca de só mais um, como subira mais alto do que todos os outros. Ronald era o melhor amigo, o quase irmão, de Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em pessoa! Alguém que, na opinião de Percy, não era lá essa coisa toda no fim das contas.

Harry, sim, era um tipo que deveria ser só mais um, e, no entanto, ele não era, e Percy não achava isso justo.

E assim, com um pouquinho de ressentimento aqui, um pouquinho de condescendência fraternal ali, um pouquinho de orgulho ferido acolá, e _voilà_, eis que Percy havia se tornado o traidor da família.

Nunca fora esse o objetivo de Percy. Ele _adorava_ a sua mãe. Ele amava seu pai. Ele até mesmo diria que amava seus irmãos, e Ginny sempre seria a princesa mais perfeita que jamais apareceria na terra, mas ele tinha uma carreira a pensar, e a primeira oportunidade de verdadeiramente _crescer_ lhe havia sido apresentada, ele não iria jogar tudo pela janela, simplesmente porque sua família não via as coisas como elas verdadeiramente eram. O resultado de tudo isso fora, no fim das contas, a lição mais valiosa jamais aprendida por Percy: que não importa o tamanho dos seus erros, sua família sempre vai lhe perdoar, muitas vezes até mesmo antes que você se perdoe.

A luta em Hogwarts fora o primeiro passo para a sua redenção, e ele fora recebido de braços abertos de volta à família. Seu emprego no Ministério fora mantido porque, assim como muitos outros, ele não fora exatamente visto na batalha, e, por isso, julgavam que sua posição política anterior – o Ministério tudo sabe, tudo vê e sempre está certo – ainda estava sendo mantida.

A verdade, no entanto, era diferente. Percy não concordava com o Ministério, com as medidas tomadas ou a maneira como a Sapa-Mor em comando governava o país. Mas como seu pai havia lhe lembrado, era importante que eles se mantivessem lá dentro, para que pudessem ajudar as poucas pessoas que podiam.

Era quase um trabalho de formigas, mas era melhor do que nada, e nenhum esforço era muito pequeno ou muito grande, se isso fosse lhe ajudar a receber o perdão que ele tanto precisava.

Colocando-se estrategicamente na Seção de Regulamentação de Casamentos, ele pudera evitar a prisão de Ron e Hermione, pôde regulamentar a união de Charlie com seu namorado de anos, pôde ajudar Lee Jones a esperar que sua namorada atingisse a maior idade para só então casarem, pôde tirar George da lista das pessoas passíveis de União alegando – falsamente - que ele era estéril, e mais milhares de pequenas questões que, para as pessoas envolvidas, eram enormes.

Havia uma pessoa, no entanto, que Percy não conseguira ajudar, e era exatamente ali que Percy jamais se perdoaria.

A Comedora-de-Moscas-Suprema havia tratado de toda a questão referente a Harry Potter tão às escuras, tão por debaixo dos panos, que Percy só soube do iminente casamento de Harry com Lucius Malfoy no dia em que havia enviado a documentação, e despachado os aurores para buscá-lo.

Tudo que Percy queria era uma chance de se redimir com o melhor amigo de seu irmão, tirá-lo do tal casamento e evitar ainda mais sofrimento para aquele garoto que considerava a sua família como dele também. Ele não era cego, nem tampouco burro, ele sabia muito bem que Lucius Malfoy obviamente culpava Harry pela morte de Narcissa, mas, aparentemente, a alegação de o casamento era apenas parte de uma trama de vingança não convencera Aquela-Que-Usa-Cor-de-Rosa, e nada pudera ser feito.

Ele e mais algumas outras pessoas de dentro do Ministério queriam acabar com a Lei, com o governo de Umbridge, e com tantas outras coisas que nem era mais possível nomeá-las, mas lhe faltava algo de essencial para que pudessem, realmente, fazer algo acontecer: poder financeiro. Porque os ricos e poderosos estavam satisfeitos com o governo que tinham, e Percy nem mesmo ousava sonhar que algum dia no futuro próximo fossem obter tal apoio.

Mal sabia Percy que a sua chance de redenção acabava de entrar em sua sala, na forma de Draco Malfoy.

**-x-**

Draco acordara cedo naquela manhã, muito antes do restante da casa, e saíra sem ser percebido, pretendendo voltar muito antes que sua ausência pudesse ser notada.

Ao entrar no Ministério, mais especificamente, na sala designada à seção de Lei e Regulamentação de Casamentos, Draco estava preparado para pagar, chantagear, subornar e ameaçar quem quer que estivesse lá para ajudá-lo a tirar Potter da situação que certamente viria à frente. Nem mesmo ele entendia como podia estar tão empenhado em salvar Potter, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha muito a ver com o fato da sua mãe ter dado a vida pelo rapaz.

Seria inútil sua mãe morrer por alguém, apenas para ter seu pai matá-lo alguns meses depois.

Entrou na pequena seção, onde trabalhava apenas uma pessoa àquela hora da manhã e conteve um susto ao deparar-se com sardas e cabelos vermelhos.

"Um Weasley!", exclamou quase sem querer, fazendo o Weasley em questão levantar o olhar dos papéis que atrolhavam a sua mesa e encará-lo.

"Senhor Malfoy.", Percy disse respeitosamente, ao que Draco cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça. Fechando a porta atrás de si, e tomando uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha de Percy sem ter sido convidado.

"Diga-me, Weasley, quais as chances de termos uma conversa privada nesse lugar?", perguntou secamente, recebendo um olhar intrigado de Percy, que ergueu a mão direita, empunhando a varinha, e fez lançou alguns feitiços de privacidade em torno da sala.

"Agora elas são grandes, senhor Malfoy. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"_Eu_ não preciso de sua ajuda, Weasley.", Draco respondeu, sua voz pingando desdém, "Quem precisa de sua ajuda é Potter."

Percy encarou o antigo rival de escola de seu irmão com alguma desconfiança por alguns momentos.

"Por favor, não se ofenda, senhor Malfoy, mas a última vez que eu ouvi notícias suas, você não era exatamente o fã número um de Harry. Por que estaria buscando ajuda para ele agora?"

"Os 'porquês' não são importantes agora, Weasley, só os 'o quês' que contam. Você quer ajudar o Cicatriz, ou não? Pensei que a sua família fosse cúmplice dele."

"Eu quero ajudar Harry, Malfoy. O que me intriga é porque _você_ é quem está procurando ajuda.", Percy repetiu, ficando defensivo.

Malfoys não eram confiáveis, no fim das contas.

"Veja isso como um favor a mim mesmo, Weasley. Potter precisa de ajuda, e eu preciso dele fora do alcance de Lucius. Se você quiser ajudar, todos ganhamos, se não, Potter é quem perde mais do que qualquer um."

"Eu farei todo o possível para ajudar.", Percy disse.

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e tomou alguns minutos para si, tentando organizar os seus pensamentos, e descobrir qual a melhor forma de explicar a situação para Weasley.

"Lucius não está dentro de seu juízo perfeito.", ele disse, em voz baixa e séria, "Os procedimentos a que Potter foi submetido antes do casamento foram feitos sem anestesia. Não fosse por mim e Severus, Potter teria morrido antes mesmo de se casar. Ontem, depois da cerimônia, eu poderia jurar que Potter estava drogado de alguma forma, minha suspeita é que era alguma forma de poção afrodisíaca, e isso, no estado mental que Harry se encontra, não pode ser bom para ele. Lucius se casou com Potter com o único objetivo de se vingar dele pela morte de minha mãe. Eu vim até aqui, porque preciso saber de todas as maneiras possíveis de se terminar com esse casamento."

Percy balançou a cabeça com pesar.

"Não há nenhuma. Enquanto seu pai ou Harry estiverem vivos, eles estarão casados. Mesmo que seu pai fosse pronunciado clinicamente instável, Harry ainda seria seu cônjuge e, com todo o respeito, nossa Ministra era capaz de jogar os dois em um quarto na Ala para Doentes Mentais no St. Mungus.", o homem ruivo fez silêncio alguns segundos, como se debatendo algo, "Harry está usando o bracelete localizador?", Draco acenou afirmativamente, "A única chance de Harry é tirá-lo da casa e escondê-lo em algum lugar longe daqui. Isso só pode ser feito com a retirada do bracelete, que só é passível de remoção com a concordância do cônjuge dominante, ou a retirada das queixas contra Harry. Ele não é realmente culpado das acusações, mas eu duvido que Umbridge limpe seu nome sem ter a certeza de que ele não fugiria. Ela provavelmente só vai declarar Harry inocente quando ele já tiver pelo menos um filho. Analiticamente falando, Malfoy, a única chance de escapar que Harry tem é engravidar o mais rápido possível."

Draco encarou o homem durante alguns segundos e suspirou pesadamente, levantando-se.

"Muito obrigado pelo seu tempo, Weasley."

"Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, Malfoy, por favor, me avise."

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça e deixou o Ministério com a alma mais pesada.

As coisas continuavam complicando mais e mais.

**-x-**

Harry acordou bruscamente quando sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro forçá-lo de bruços contra a cama onde dormia.

Desorientado, tentou se levantar, mas um peso havia se alojado sobre suas costas, e mãos afastavam suas pernas, e Harry sentiu pânico tomar conta de si quando sentiu uma ereção pressionando contra seu ânus. Um grito angustiado, nascido da situação e da sua incapacidade de começar a entender o que estava acontecendo nasceu em sua garganta, mas morreu contra a mão gelada que cobria a sua boca, enquanto alguém definitivamente maior e mais forte que ele se pressionava ainda mais contra às suas costas, erguendo seu quadril de maneira nada gentil, e penetrando-o sem preparação alguma, sem que ele conseguisse saber o que estava acontecendo.

Os gritos abafados logo deram lugar a lágrimas, enquanto a pessoa sobre ele se movia em um ritmo lento, sua respiração batendo contra o pescoço de Harry, lábios quentes beijando sua nuca.

Harry sentia como se fosse sufocar, as lágrimas que não paravam de cair, o ritmo do homem sobre ele que aumentava, a respiração excitada em seu ouvido, e o gemido baixo que se seguiu, ao sentir o homem gozar.

E então a mão que se afastava de sua boca, a outra que soltava seu quadril, a invasão que abandonava seu corpo, e o suspiro satisfeito da pessoa que saía de cima dele e o puxava bruscamente para encará-lo com um sorriso que Harry só pôde descrever como amoroso.

Ainda em choque, Harry não reagiu quando Lucius Malfoy, _seu marido_, cobriu sua boca com um beijo delicado, e secou suas lágrimas com a mão livre, a outra segurando seu ombro com leveza.

"Bom dia.", Lucius sussurrou, com um sorriso brilhante.

Incrédulo, Harry tentou se desvencilhar do homem, mas notou que cada vez que se afastava, Lucius tendia a se tornar violento. Quando conseguiu tirar as mãos de Lucius de seu ombro e rosto, o sorriso havia sumido do rosto do homem, que então parecia ter os olhos faiscando de raiva mal contida.

Antes mesmo que pudesse sair da cama, Harry se viu subjugado embaixo de um Lucius Malfoy furioso, que estava sentado sobre seu quadril, seus pulsos presos sobre a sua cabeça por apenas uma mão de Lucius que, naquele exato momento, parecia ter crescido e o encarava em fúria.

"Na ah ah, Harry. Essa não é a maneira correta de dar bom dia ao seu _marido_.", ele disse em uma voz doce que não condizia com sua expressão, "Quando eu lhe disser bom dia, você vai responder bom dia. Quando eu quiser tê-lo, você vai abrir as pernas e deixar. Quando eu quiser que você saia comigo, você vai sair. Quando eu disser que roupa você vai vestir, você vai vestir aquela roupa. Eu mando, você obedece. Eu digo, você faz. É assim que esse casamento vai funcionar.", ele terminou com um sorriso calmo.

Harry o encarou com raiva, seus olhos verdes faiscando de ódio pelo homem em cima dele.

"Nem em um milhão de anos eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse.", ele gritou com raiva.

Lucius, para a surpresa de Harry, riu alto, inclinou a cabeça, e beijou seu pescoço, saindo de cima dele, ainda rindo.

"Eu tenho a impressão que você vai mudar de opinião quando ler o jornal.", ele disse, sumindo pela porta do banheiro.

Harry levantou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, vendo o jornal do dia dobrado sobre o baú que estava aos pés da cama. Nele, uma foto de um Neville assustado, mas valente, estava estampada, com a manchete de que ele havia sido preso naquela madrugada, e seria julgado por crimes contra o Estado.

Sentindo como se o chão estivesse sumindo debaixo dos seus pés. Harry voltou a sentar, observando Lucius sair do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha em volta da cintura.

"O que você teve a ver com isso?", ele perguntou, a voz baixa e ameaçadora, fazendo Lucius rir novamente.

"Para saber _se_ eu tive ou não algo com isso, Harry, você vai ter que se comportar como alguém que _merece_ uma resposta. Você ainda não me deu bom dia, não tomou banho, não se vestiu. Quando você estiver disposto a fazer as suas obrigações de cônjuge, eu farei as minhas, e talvez lhe informe o que foi que seu amigo fez ou não fez para estar preso."

Harry respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, largando o jornal sobre a cama. A passos lentos, foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido – apesar de querer demorar muito mais quando finalmente se sentiu _limpo_ de Lucius e de todo o resto – cobriu-se com um robe que encontrou atrás da porta, e foi novamente até o quarto, onde Lucius lia o jornal despreocupadamente na mesa de café da manhã, seu café esfriando à sua frente.

"Por favor, me diga o que Neville fez.", Harry pediu, sua voz tingida de raiva que ele simplesmente não conseguia disfarçar.

"Venha até aqui.", Lucius disse, e Harry foi até onde ele podia alcançá-lo. Sem pedir permissão, Lucius o puxou até que Harry estivesse sentado em seu colo, o jornal à sua frente, a mão esquerda de Lucius entrando pelo seu robe, e acariciando seu estômago.

Harry ficou tenso, mas não se moveu, mal ousando respirar.

"Viu? Não é tão difícil.", Lucius comentou com um sorriso, "Seu amigo foi preso por ser acusado de ter ajudado na sua fuga."

"Mas ele não sabia de nada! Neville nem mesmo sabia que eu ia fugir!", Harry exclamou, quase levantando em indignação, mas a mão de Lucius o impediu.

"E o Ministério pode ficar sabendo disso em breve, e ele poderá retornar para a esposa dele logo.", Lucius fez uma pausa e pegou o queixo de Harry com a sua mão livre, fazendo com que ele o encarasse, "Mas isso só vai ser possível se _você_ colaborar."

Controlando sua raiva, Harry perguntou em uma voz tão baixa que era quase um sibilo.

"O que você quer de mim?"

Lucius sorriu.

"Quebrá-lo."

E Harry pôde sentir seus primeiros pedaços ruírem.

* * *

**He. Quem quer matar o Lucius levanta a mão. XD**

**Então, sem muitos comentários hoje, porque eu to tão cansada que parece que eu vou desmanchar. Peloamordedeus, eu preciso de férias. *chora***

**Enfim, por favor, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	9. Parte VIII

**Parte VIII**

_If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see_

**-x-**

Severus aguardava Draco calmamente na biblioteca, sorvendo uma xícara de chá, enquanto seus olhos vagavam pelos milhares de volumes à sua volta. Julgando pela sua aparência, ninguém diria que Severus estava – muito literalmente – à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Ele havia recebido uma chamada por Floo de Draco alguns minutos antes, pedindo que viesse com urgência até a Mansão, para discutirem o que ele havia descoberto no Ministério àquela manhã. Com a sensação de que nenhuma notícia boa poderia vir do Ministério da Magia, Severus deixou sua casa e foi até o lugar que estava começando a lhe dar arrepios.

Draco entrou na biblioteca, cumprimentando seu antigo professor com um aceno curto de cabeça, e tomando seu lugar atrás da escrivaninha. Severus esperou até que Draco tivesse executado alguns feitiços de privacidade ao redor dos dois antes de perguntar qualquer coisa.

"Eu fui até o Ministério hoje pela manhã. A notícia boa é que é um Weasley o encarregado pela Seção, então, pelo menos não teremos lidar com má vontade interna, quando e se conseguirmos achar alguma brecha nas acusações contra Harry.", Severus inclinou a cabeça ao ouvir a informação, mas não comentou, sabendo que havia um 'mas' seguindo as boas notícias, "No entanto, ele chegou às mesmas conclusões que nós. As chances da Ministra declarar Harry inocente sem que ele tenha pelo menos um filho são nulas. E a declaração de inocência dele é a única maneira de tirar aquele bracelete do pulso dele, sem que a casa se encha de aurores por ter um bracelete localizador quebrado."

Severus suspirou pesadamente. Não era como se nenhuma das notícias fosse realmente alguma novidade, mas ter a confirmação de todos os seus maus pressentimentos não era nada agradável.

Os dois homens se encararam alguns momentos, até ouvirem alguém descendo as escadas. Tirando os feitiços, depararam-se com um Lucius Malfoy sorridente, abotoando a capa em volta dos ombros.

"Ora, Severus, bom dia. Que bom que está aqui. Tenho de sair, prometi a Harry que cuidaria do caso daquele amigo dele que era um desastre em Poções. O Ministério não parece ter ficado mais competente com a sua nova administração, ainda prendendo pessoas inocentes.", ele suspirou, como se estivesse terrivelmente decepcionado, "Façam companhia a Harry, sim? Ele precisa ainda se adaptar à nova vida, talvez eu traga alguns amigos dele até aqui em breve.", ele disse, murmurando a última frase como se perdido em pensamentos, e saindo da casa, deixando Draco e Severus muito próximos de um ataque de pânico.

Sem precisarem dizer nada, os dois se dirigiram até o quarto de Lucius, sem querer imaginar o que encontrariam lá e, principalmente, sem quererem ser a pessoa que teria de contar a Potter que a sua única chance de liberdade era uma gravidez.

**-x-**

Harry ainda não ousava se mover. 'Quebrá-lo' não era algo específico. Lucius queria 'quebrá-lo' em troca de ajudar Neville. O que ele queria que Harry fizesse? Deixasse que Lucius quebrasse todos os ossos do seu corpo? O que ele faria? Bateria em Harry? Torturaria? Mataria?

Arrepios corriam pelos braços do rapaz, a água que ainda havia em seu cabelo pingando gelada em seu pescoço, a mão de Lucius ainda acariciando seu estômago, enquanto o homem tomava seu café sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo, como se tudo fosse cor-de-rosa e belo naquela manhã.

Harry não sabia dizer por quanto tempo apenas ficou onde estava, sem se mover, tentando apenas controlar a sua respiração. Malfoy – _Lucius_, já que de acordo com os papéis que assinara na noite anterior ele _também_ era Malfoy – tinha poder no Ministério. Ele não queria que Neville perdesse a liberdade, talvez até a vida, porque ele fora precipitado em agir.

Ele não conseguiria ter a morte de mais um amigo pesando sobre as suas costas.

Tentando controlar seu tom de voz, Harry respirou fundo e tentou tirar uma resposta mais específica do homem sobre quem estava sentado.

"O que você quer que eu faça?", ele perguntou mais uma vez, sua voz baixa ainda traindo uma certa raiva, mas muito menos do que antes.

Lucius pausou na sua leitura do jornal, pousando-o sobre a mesa, e indicando a outra cadeira para Harry com um gesto de mão. Harry sentou-se de frente para o homem e aguardou a resposta dele com a respiração quase presa.

Lucius o surpreendeu mais uma vez, sorrindo docemente para Harry e esticando uma de suas mãos para o rosto dele, acariciando a pele de maneira suave.

"Nós nos casamos ontem, Harry. Um casamento não se constrói com brigas e desentendimentos. O que eu quero que você faça é fazer nosso casamento funcionar."

Harry encarava o homem sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu... Eu posso tentar.", Harry respondeu, ainda confuso, fazendo Lucius sorrir mais uma vez, e aproximar seu rosto do dele, ao que Harry recuou quase involuntariamente. Ao fazer isso, a mão de Lucius, até então carinhosa, encontrou seus cabelos e segurou-os com força, a um passo de machucá-lo, fazendo Harry ficar tenso mais uma vez.

"Ah, mas aí está a questão, Harry. Você pode tentar, mas apenas tentar não é bom o suficiente para mim. Eu preciso de certezas. Porque eu, Harry, tinha um casamento perfeito. E você o destruiu. E por isso, você vai me dar o meu casamento perfeito de volta. Você _vai_ ser o cônjuge perfeito para mim. E só tentar não é o suficiente."

"E o que você quer que eu faça?", Harry perguntou novamente, sua voz já tingida de desespero.

"O que você faria para salvar seu amigo, Harry?"

"O que quer que você queira.", Harry respondeu, fazendo a mão que segurava seu cabelo perdesse a força.

"Muito bem. O que eu quero que você faça é jurar pela sua mágica que você vai me obedecer. Você jura?"

Harry encarou Lucius, tendo a certeza absoluta que Lucius havia, finalmente, perdido a lucidez e estava claramente louco.

Ele já havia escutado a expressão 'jurar pela sua mágica', era isso que Lucius queria? Um juramento infantil, que até mesmo crianças do mundo mágico faziam o tempo todo?

"Eu juro.", ele respondeu, desconfiado, vendo Lucius pegar a varinha sobre a mesa.

"Ótimo. Vamos formalizar, então.", com um aceno rápido, Lucius abriu um pequeno corte na mão de Harry e outro na dele, juntando os cortes de forma que a pele se tocasse, Lucius ergueu a varinha mais alto e encarou seu esposo, "Você jura pela sua magia me obedecer sempre, independente da ordem? Jura não se ferir, ou tentar acabar com a sua própria vida de maneira alguma enquanto formos casados? Jura cuidar dos filhos que viermos a ter da maneira como eu disser que eles têm de ser cuidados? Jura obediência a mim, acima de todos os outros?"

"Juro.", Harry respondeu, a voz trêmula e assustada.

Ele não fazia ideia de que um juramento assim era possível, e tinha plena certeza que tal juramento era feito pura e simplesmente com magia negra.

Com mais um aceno, Harry viu uma labareda negra entrelaçar suas mãos, e então desaparecer, como se consumida pela sua pele.

Olhos verdes assustados encontraram um cinza satisfeito.

"Acredito que o juramento está no lugar."

"O que foi aquilo?", Harry sussurrou, fazendo Lucius sorrir e beijar sua testa, enquanto levantava-se e começava a se vestir.

"Um juramento pela sua magia. Pense nele como um Voto Perpétuo, onde a punição não é a morte, mas a perda da sua mágica. Afinal de contas, eu não iria querer que meu _segundo_ cônjuge morresse. Você pode viver sem mágica, mas é claro que seria muito mais frágil.", Lucius saiu do closet, completamente vestido, e sorriu para Harry que começava a compreender a extensão do que havia feito, "Eu vou ir até o Ministério, acertar a situação do seu amigo. Vista-se, tenho certeza que Draco ou Gabrielle não se importarão em lhe fazer companhia até que eu volte. Não me espere para o almoço, eu só devo chegar para o jantar.", e inclinando-se, beijou os lábios de Harry suavemente e saiu do quarto, deixando o rapaz atordoado para trás.

**-x-**

Quando Draco e Severus chegaram aos aposentos de Lucius e Harry, encontraram o rapaz com um olhar levemente espantado no rosto, encarando a sua mão direita sem se mover.

Preocupado com o que pudesse ter sido feito, Severus se aproximou cuidadosamente de Harry.

"Harry?", ele chamou suavemente, mas ainda assim o som da sua voz assustou Harry que virou o rosto de grandes olhos assustados para os dois homens, "Harry, o que aconteceu?", Severus indagou, esperando que não fosse algo tão grave que Harry fosse se recusar a contar.

"Neville.", foi o que o rapaz disse, e Severus olhou para o rapaz em confusão.

O que diabos Longbottom tinha a ver com o estado de Harry?

Quando ia pedir uma clarificação, Draco se aproximou de seu antigo professor e mostrou-lhe o jornal.

Lendo a manchete rapidamente, Severus concluiu que não era preciso ser um gênio para compreender o que havia sido feito através de manipulação de Lucius.

Agora só lhe restava descobrir o que Lucius havia exigido de Harry para livrar seu antigo colega.

"O que ele pediu, Harry?", Severus perguntou, seu tom ainda mais baixo do que o normal.

O rapaz fechou os olhos.

"Eu não sei direito. Ele... ele pediu que eu jurasse que ia obedecê-lo. Que eu jurasse pela minha mágica, e eu fiz.", quando Harry reabriu os olhos, eles estavam marejados de lágrimas, "Eu não achei que fosse possível. Ele disse que se eu desobedecer, eu vou _perder_ a minha mágica, mas eu não me importo, por favor, me tirem daqui. Eu não me importo de virar um aborto, mas eu não... eu não consigo.", a voz de Harry se perdeu no fim, e as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto, seus ombros sacudindo com soluços contidos.

Severus não se lembrava de ter visto Harry Potter chorar alguma vez na sua vida. Não em público. Não na frente de duas pessoas que, até alguns dias atrás, ele consideraria como suas inimigas.

"O que mais aconteceu, Harry?", ele pressionou, fazendo Harry parecer se encolher em si, e balançar a cabeça em negação.

Draco observava a cena com crescente apreensão. Ele realmente não entendia o que Severus estava insinuando, certamente a ameaça de perder a própria mágica era suficiente para fazer qualquer um entrar em desespero, mas aparentemente Severus estava certo, pois Harry começara a chorar ainda mais, parecendo tão desesperado naquele momento, tão pequeno.

"Harry, se você não nos contar, nós não vamos poder ajudar.", Severus insistiu, fazendo Harry sair da cama e se afastar dos dois, seus olhos faiscando de raiva e fúria mesmo em meio às lágrimas.

"Eu só preciso de UM TIPO de ajuda, e essa ajuda é me tirar daqui! Você não me ouviu? Eu NÃO ME IMPORTO de perder a minha mágica, mas eu NÃO CONSIGO MAIS ficar aqui. Não com ele. _Por favor_.", a última parte fora sussurrada de uma maneira tão desesperada que Draco teve de fechar os olhos, pois não aguentava mais ver a cena à sua frente.

"Harry, quando Lucius fez com você tomasse aquele juramento, o que ele disse sobre a sua magia não era literal. Esse juramento não vai consumir a sua magia, a sua mágica é parte de você. Abortos ainda têm a mágica deles, eles não são como trouxas, eles têm a magia e apenas não conseguem acessá-la. Se você conseguiu acessar a sua magia por um segundo que seja, você sempre vai poder fazê-lo.", Severus ia explicando o juramento enquanto se aproximava de Harry a passos lentos, guiando-o imperceptivelmente até uma das cadeiras, e sentando-se na outra, segurando o olhar de Harry no dele, "Quando o juramento foi feito _em nome_ da sua magia o que isso quer dizer é que a sua mágica vai, literalmente, forçar você a cumprir o juramento. Sua consciência pode tentar desobedecer Lucius, mas a sua mágica vai forçá-lo a obedecer, porque a sua mágica sabe que você e ela não podem se separar. Não é possível. É como tentar separar seus pensamentos e você. Um não existe sem o outro."

"Mas ele disse...", Harry começou, mas Severus o interrompeu.

"Harry, o que quer que Lucius diga deve ser considerado sobre muitos ângulos antes de ser tomado como verdade. Ele está clinicamente instável."

Harry ficou em silêncio novamente, olhando para o chão.

Ele estava simplesmente tão... cansado.

Severus não aguentava ver aquele ar derrotado no garoto que já havia sobrevivido tanto.

"Harry, não perca as esperanças ainda. Draco foi até o Ministério hoje pela manhã, e nós temos notícias razoavelmente boas. Por que não se veste, e então nós podemos tomar café, enquanto explicamos tudo?"

"Eu não sei onde estão as minhas coisas.", ele respondeu com a voz fraca, como se não estivesse realmente se importando muito com o que estava acontecendo.

Draco chamou por um elfo, que disse que as coisas de Harry estavam guardadas em um cofre, e seriam devolvidas a ele quando mestre Malfoy mandasse, mas que as _novas_ roupas de Harry estavam no closet, junto das do _seu marido_.

Draco foi com Harry até o closet, e teve de conter um suspiro, pensando que seu pai realmente não fazia nenhum trabalho pela metade.

O lado direito, tomado por roupas que supostamente pertenceriam a Harry, era uma coleção de vestes claras, tons de verde, azul, cinza e bege, cortadas à perfeição do tamanho do rapaz. O único problema era que as vestes não tinham o corte masculino tradicional, nem tampouco eram vestes de mulher: as roupas tinham um caimento andrógino, cortes mais retos que se insinuavam em curvas sem serem realmente curvas.

Lucius estava tirando toda e qualquer identidade que Harry pudesse ter. Estava tirando a sua liberdade, a sua dignidade, a sua vontade, seu espírito, e até mesmo sua maneira de se vestir.

Harry, no entanto, ainda estava com a mesma expressão de afastamento no rosto, e isso começava a enervar Draco. Escolhendo uma das peças mais escuras, um azul claro com bordados em azul petróleo na gola e nas mangas, Draco entregou as vestes para Harry, que foi até o banheiro se vestir.

Severus e Draco aguardavam tensos o momento em que teriam de contar a Harry que a única chance dele escapar daquela casa era engravidar do homem que estava lhe causando tantos problemas.

O rapaz voltou, já vestido, e com os cabelos secos, e Severus sentiu seu coração se apertar mais uma vez. Harry parecia mais um boneco de cera do que uma pessoa, o rosto fechado, sua expressão que não traía nada.

"Draco conversou com Weasley esta manhã. Percy, se não me engano, ainda está no Ministério, e ele quer ajudar.", nenhuma reação de Harry, "Ele concorda conosco que a Ministra possivelmente vai perdoá-lo pelos seus crimes mais tarde, mas ele também acha que isso só vai acontecer quando você estiver supostamente seguro ao lado de Lucius.", ainda nenhuma resposta do rapaz, que estava servindo-se de café em gestos mecânicos, "Harry, a sua única chance de fugir daqui é engravidar."

Olhos verdes que se ergueram, mirando a cama, agora feita pelos elfos, e então encararam Severus, vazios.

"Sabe o que é o pior?", Severus e Draco mantiveram-se em silêncio, esperando que ele falasse, "Ele fez com que eu jurasse que eu não ia acabar com a minha vida."

Draco e Severus continuaram em silêncio, simplesmente porque não havia mais nada que pudessem dizer.

* * *

**Desculpem eu não ter postado ontem!**

**Esqueci o.o**

**Well, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	10. Parte IX

**Parte IX**

_The walls you built within  
Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin_

**-x-**

Os olhos abertos, fitando a parede oposta. O lençol branco, cobrindo o corpo pálido e magro até cintura. Marcas de lágrimas no rosto sem expressão.

Harry era, aos olhos de Lucius, uma obra de arte, digna de ser admirada por horas sem fim.

Nas últimas semanas, Lucius apreciara todas as facetas que Harry poderia apresentar. A revolta, o medo, o nojo, a confusão, a luta e, por fim, sua submissão absoluta.

Lucius, na verdade, apreciava mais quando Harry ainda lutava. A maneira como ele havia tentado se desvencilhar de Lucius na primeira manhã. Como conteve sua raiva por quase dois dias inteiros depois que havia manipulado-o a aceitar o Juramento para então explodir, fazendo com as xícaras do café da manhã se quebrassem com sua mágica. Como tentara agir _contra_ Lucius, apenas para se ver impossibilitado, como se amarrado, no último segundo possível.

Agora, no entanto, Harry não lutava mais. Lucius não tinha nem mesmo a satisfação de dizer que Harry _se rendia_ porque a impressão exata que passava era de que Harry simplesmente não estava ali.

Os olhos verdes, sempre tão expressivos, meramente encaravam o que quer que estivesse no seu campo de visão. Comia e bebia e se vestia e se banhava apenas porque eram condições básicas da vida, e ele havia Jurado que não atentaria contra si mesmo.

Sentando-se na cama, Lucius acariciou os cabelos de seu esposo, notando, com certo desapontamento, que ele não se encolhia mais, como fazia nos primeiros dias, nem tampouco tentava se afastar, ou mesmo esboçava alguma reação.

Ele só... ficava ali. Parado, encarando as paredes.

Ele era belo de se ver.

Lucius, por vezes, não gostava nem mesmo de pensar no quanto a inocência contida no rapaz que ele _tinha_ era encantadora.

Lucius, por vezes, se via sentindo pena do rapaz que era mais novo que seu próprio filho.

Lucius, por vezes, queria saber uma maneira de liberá-lo do Juramento, só para ver se Harry voltava a reagir.

Mas Lucius, o tempo todo, lembrava que aquele rapaz era o assassino de Narcissa e, por esse fato apenas, merecia sofrer.

A verdade era que Lucius se via perdendo aquele ódio inicial por Harry. Na maneira como o rapaz se submetia e acatava todos os seus desejos e na maneira como a vida parecia ter sumido dele, deixando ali uma casca... Lucius não conseguia odiar completamente alguém que não lutava contra ele. Ele não conseguia sentir a raiva inicial queimar dentro dele. Não conseguia nem mesmo querer machucar Harry como queria a princípio, porque Harry lutava contra ele. E a luta de Harry alimentava seu ódio, porque cada palavra de Harry contra ele era uma negação a tudo que Narcissa havia feito. Mas a passividade do seu cônjuge era apenas uma demonstração da sua supremacia. E se ele era tão melhor do que Harry, e Harry aceitava isso... a razão do ódio ficava a cada dia mais difícil de se encontrar.

E Lucius amaldiçoava Harry com todas as suas forças por isso.

E foi naquela manhã, ainda olhando Harry na cama, simplesmente porque ninguém havia lhe dito que se levantasse, que Lucius descobriu um motivo verdadeiramente grande para odiar Harry.

Ainda acariciando os cabelos de Harry, Lucius se aproximou dele, de maneira que Harry tivesse de encará-lo.

"Eu acho, Harry, que o sangue ruim da sua mãe causou algum problema com você."

Harry meramente piscou, sem parecer realmente entender o que estava sendo dito. Lucius puxou os cabelos dele com mais força, mas não obteve nenhuma reação nem assim.

"Sabe por que eu acho isso? Porque você ainda não está carregando um filho meu. E o problema certamente veio do sangue sujo da sua mãe. Porque Puros Sangue não têm esses problemas. Eu já tive um filho. Você não. Você _tem_ de me dar um filho, porque se não, eu vou dar um jeito de mandá-lo para Azkaban, por ter matado Narcissa e vencido a guerra, você está me ouvindo?", a voz de Lucius crescia a cada palavra, e seu toque, a princípio quase carinhoso, agora era pesado, sua voz ameaçadora, e Harry meramente o encarava.

Frustrado, Lucius ergueu-se da cama, trazendo Harry consigo, e atirando-o ao chão, arrancando, finalmente, uma exclamação de dor do rapaz.

"Você tem duas semanas para engravidar, seu mestiço nojento. Ou então, eu vou sumir com você tão rápido que ninguém vai saber o que aconteceu."

Lucius saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Dentro do quarto, havia apenas o silêncio.

**-x-**

Severus estava preocupado.

Não que isso fosse alguma novidade, ele estivera preocupado desde que conseguia se lembrar, e o motivo da sua preocupação era sempre o mesmo: Harry Potter.

Desde que o tal Juramento fora feito, Harry não reagia mais. Nem para o bem, nem para o mal, ele simplesmente não manifestava nenhuma emoção, nenhuma reação, _nada_. Era como se Harry Potter estivesse de férias, e tivesse deixado um boneco feito à sua imagem e semelhança ali, para representá-lo.

Depois de estudar mais a fundo o Juramento que Harry havia feito, Severus descobriu que isso era, na verdade, a maneira como a magia de Harry decidira protegê-lo e fazê-lo obedecer ao Juramento ao mesmo tempo. Sob nenhuma razão Harry iria obedecer a Lucius, mesmo que soubesse que havia feito o Juramento. Em um último caso, a magia de Harry iria, sim, abandoná-lo e então Harry morreria. E por isso, para proteger a si mesma e a seu receptáculo, a magia de Harry criara alguma forma de bloqueio mental em Harry, que então se tornara aquela massa apática, até que o rapaz pudesse aceitar o Juramento e conviver com ele.

Mas Severus conhecia Lucius Malfoy, e a brincadeira de Lucius não tinha tanta graça se o seu brinquedo estava quebrado.

Se Potter não sentia, então Potter não sofria.

E se ele não sofria, o casamento não valia de nada.

Severus estava, mais uma vez, na Mansão do Terror, subindo as escadas para o quarto de Harry e Lucius. O homem o havia chamado por razões desconhecidas há alguns minutos, e Severus estava contando os segundos para chegar ao quarto.

Sua mente não conseguia parar de imaginar que Lucius havia, finalmente, ido longe demais e Harry havia quebrado o Juramento, e agora estava agonizando, ou outro cenário tão terrível quanto esse.

Batendo na porta, Severus ouviu o chamado de Lucius para que entrasse.

Sem saber se se sentia aliviado ao ver Harry sentado em uma cadeira, olhando pela janela, ou preocupado ao notar que havia um hematoma no braço e rosto do rapaz, Severus cumprimentou Lucius curtamente.

"Severus, tem alguma coisa errada com ele.", Lucius disse, soando impossivelmente como uma criança que reclama para o pai que seu brinquedo não funciona como devia.

"O que aconteceu?", Severus perguntou cuidadosamente. Havia _tantas_ coisas erradas com Harry nesse exato momento, que Severus não conseguiria nem mesmo _começar_ a enumerá-las.

"O que _não_ aconteceu, Severus, é a gravidez de Harry. Ele _não está_ carregando meu filho. De que me adianta um cônjuge, se ele não consegue nem mesmo carregar meu herdeiro?"

Severus se conteve para não lembrar a Lucius que ele _já tinha_ um herdeiro.

"O que você quer que eu faça, Lucius?", ele indagou, sua voz absolutamente neutra.

"Não há nenhuma poção de fertilidade que ele possa tomar?"

"Você sabe que não, Lucius.", Snape respondeu, seu tom mais ríspido. O problema não poderia ser com Harry, ou a fraude de medibruxo que havia feito _Pentru a da Naştere_ em Harry teria notado algo de errado.

Lucius encarava Harry com uma dose renovada de nojo, e Severus queria muito apenas tirar Harry dali e mandá-lo para longe. Lucius havia encontrado um novo motivo para odiar Harry.

"Você já foi testado, Lucius?", Severus perguntou, mantendo seu tom calmo.

"Testado para que, Severus?", Lucius devolveu, seu tom uma ameaçada irritada.

"Fertilidade. Você sabe que eu só não tive de obedecer a essa Lei estúpida porque sou infértil. E também sabe que a razão da minha infertilidade foram os anos trabalhando em contato direto com Magia Negra, somado à Marca que nós dois tínhamos, e que estava coberta por Magia Negra, mesmo quando o Lord não estava entre nós. Talvez o problema não seja com Harry. Talvez seja com você."

Severus estava preparado para diversas reações que Lucius pudesse ter, de uma ameaça à sua vida a uma crise de raiva generalizada.

O que ele não estava preparado para receber, no entanto, fora o riso alto e desdenhoso de Lucius, que tinha até mesmo algumas lágrimas nos olhos, de tão engraçada que ele achara toda a situação.

"Severus, meu velho amigo, eu sou um bruxo Puro Sangue. Eu jamais teria um defeito desse porte em mim. Seu pai era um trouxa, exatamente com a mãe de Harry era uma sangue ruim. O problema está na linhagem de vocês, não comigo.", ele terminou sorrindo.

Voltando a olhar para Harry, todo e qualquer vestígio de sorriso desfeito em uma máscara do mais profundo desprezo, Lucius balançou a cabeça.

"Se ele não estiver carregando um filho meu em duas semanas, eu vou mandar prendê-lo."

"Você não pode fazer isso.", Severus disse, recebendo um sorriso maldoso de Lucius em troca.

"Se ele me atacar, posso. A Ministra vai ficar completamente feliz em colocá-lo em uma cela em Azkaban e esquecer que Harry Potter jamais existiu.", caminhando em direção à porta, Lucius já ia saindo do quarto quando chamou Severus mais uma vez, "Veja se ele reage ao que quer que seja, sim, Severus? Ele está me entediando nesses últimos dias."

Assim que Lucius saíra do quarto, Harry voltara o olhar para Severus, e fechara os olhos, como se já exausto, apesar de ter acabado de acordar, o que era óbvio pelo fato de que nem mesmo a cama estava feita.

Olhando os lençóis ainda amassados, Severus conteve um arrepio de nojo com a ideia que havia tido, mas ele precisava de confirmações. Uma mancha já ressecada de sêmen estava nos lençóis claros, alguns fios de cabelo sobre a cama. Engolindo em seco, Severus pegou um dos longos fios loiros e o colocou em um frasco que trazia no bolso. Em um outro frasco, ele colheu um pouco do sêmen e sumiu com os dois vidrinhos, mandando-os diretamente para seu laboratório em casa.

Correndo as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry em despedida, Severus foi até as bordas da mansão e seguiu para casa.

Ele só esperava que as respostas não fossem ser piores do que as suas perguntas.

**-x-**

"Nós temos um problema.", Severus disse assim que Draco entrara na sua casa. O dia já estava no fim, e Severus passara as últimas doze horas preparando poções e testando resultados, até ter a confirmação da sua suspeita.

"Tudo que nós temos tido desde o dia em que meu pai achou Harry são problemas, Severus. Mas qual o problema _agora_?", o loiro indagou, em um tom cansado.

"Seu pai é estéril, Draco. Ele _não pode_ ter filhos."

"Ele não pode ser estéril, Severus. _Eu_ estou aqui, não estou?"

"É o efeito da Marca Negra por tempo demais na nossa pele, Draco. Você não a teve por mais de dois anos, mas eu e seu pai passamos décadas com Magia Negra literalmente _dentro_ de nós. Eu me tornei infértil pouco depois de você nascer. Seu pai deve ter tido o mesmo problema, mas ele jamais descobriu, ou descobriu e não lembra agora, por causa do seu estado."

"Como você pode ter certeza?", Draco perguntou, preocupado.

"Eu colhi... amostras. E, sim, eu tenho certeza que eram do seu pai, eu comparei o DNA ao dos cabelos dele. Seu pai não pode mais ter filhos."

Draco correu as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Bom, então teremos de encontrar uma nova maneira de fazer com que ele decida tirar o bracelete de Harry, só isso.", ele respondeu.

"Não adianta, nós não temos tempo.", Severus respondeu gravemente.

"Como assim?"

"Seu pai me disse, hoje pela manhã, que se Harry não engravidar em duas semanas ele vai mandar prendê-lo. E nós dois sabemos que ele pode fazer isso acontecer."

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio durante longos momentos.

"Bom, Severus, nós fizemos o que podia ser feito, não foi? Está fora das nossas mãos."

Severus se aproximou de Draco em fúria, seu rosto pálido tão frio, que Draco deu um passo involuntário para trás.

"Eu não salvei aquele garoto do Lorde das Trevas para vê-lo morto pelo _seu pai_, Draco."

"E o que você quer que eu faça, Severus, engravide Potter?", Draco perguntou, exasperado.

Mas sua exasperação tornou-se descrença quando Severus apenas o encarou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Oh, não. Não, não, não, não. Eu não vou tocar em um fio de cabelo de POTTER, Severus, do _esposo do meu pai_!"

"Draco, é a única solução. Você sabe que seu pai vai fazer um feitiço de paternidade assim que descobrir que Harry está carregando um filho, e se a criança não for um Malfoy, Harry vai ser morto antes que possa sequer tentar se defender."

"NÃO!", Draco gritou, frustrado e confuso, indo até a porta para sair, "E NADA do que você disser pode me convencer!", ele reafirmou, abrindo a porta.

Com um estouro, a porta se fechou e trancou, Severus indo a passos largos até o rapaz agora tão alto quanto ele.

"_Você me deve, Malfoy_.", Draco gelou ao ouvir a voz sibilada, "Eu salvei você mais de uma vez, você _me deve_. E você deve a Potter também, mais de uma vez. E agora eu estou exigindo o pagamento. Você _vai_ engravidar Potter."

Draco podia sentir a magia da cobrança de um débito daquele porte. Eles haviam salvado a sua vida, e agora Severus estava cobrando-o de volta.

Com um suspiro pesado, Draco virou-se para encarar Severus novamente.

"E quando você pretende que eu faça isso, Severus? Que peça licença para meu pai hoje à noite, porque eu quero dormir com o marido dele?"

"Seu pai deve chegar aqui em alguns minutos. Eu disse que havia descoberto algumas poções de fertilidade para que ele desse a Harry. E eu sei que Gabrielle está na casa da irmã até amanhã à noite. Você tem uma hora, Draco. Use-a bem."

"Você não pode querer que eu..."

"O tempo está PASSANDO, Draco.", Severus repetiu, seu tom de voz alterado, "Você nos deve. Agora vá, e pague as suas dívidas."

E tomando toda a coragem que tinha, Draco aparatou para casa, deixando um Severus preocupado para trás.

* * *

**Hehe. Mais alguém aí com agonia do que vai acontecer??? Hehehehehehe**

**Sorte de vocês que eu vou postar os dois capítulos juntos, porque não tive tempo de postá-los semana passada, ahn??**

**Hahahahaha**

**Beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


	11. Parte X

**Parte X**

_Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from the pain in the dream domain_

**-x-**

Draco chegou à casa a tempo de receber um boa noite apressado de Lucius, que o avisou que estava indo até a casa de Severus, pegar algumas poções para Harry.

Sentindo uma dose de desespero, Draco subiu os degraus lentamente, não ousando ir mais rápido. Mas não importa o quão lento ele fosse, as escadas chegaram a um fim, e no seu fim, a porta do quarto de seu pai.

Entrando sem bater, Draco deparou-se com um quarto às escuras, Harry, aparentemente, já estava adormecido.

Se Draco fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele gostaria de sair correndo dali e nunca mais voltar, mas podia _sentir_ a força do débito que tinha com Severus e Harry correndo por sua pele.

Ele podia fazer isso.

Respirando fundo, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi às escuras até a cama. Com a luz fraca da lua entrando pelas frestas da cortina, pôde divisar duas contas verdes o observando.

Engolindo em seco, Draco sentou-se na beira da cama, notando o estado de nudez do outro.

"Potter... _Harry_... Você sabe…", sua voz estava baixa e embargada, e ele respirou fundo antes de continuar, "Severus me disse que meu pai vai mandar você para a prisão, se você não engravidar em duas semanas."

"Eu sei.", Harry respondeu, sua voz rouca por falta de uso, "Eu não me importo. Se é o que Lucius quer, eu tenho de obedecer."

"Mas meu pai _quer_ um filho, Harry. Ele não quer você na prisão de verdade.", Draco respirou fundo mais uma vez, "E Severus acha que... Nós vamos poder tirar você daqui assim que a criança nascer. Mas meu pai não pode ter filhos, Harry.", o rapaz continuava o encarando, como se tentasse decifrar o que Draco queria dizer, "Severus me fez prometer que eu o engravidaria. A criança ainda vai ser um Malfoy. Você ainda consegue escapar. Meu pai ainda vai ter o filho que quer."

Harry ficou em silêncio, mas Draco já descobrira como fazê-lo concordar.

"É o que _Lucius_ quer, Harry."

Harry, no entanto, não respondeu. Sua única atitude foi aproximar-se de Draco, que subiu de todo na cama, escorando-se na cabeceira. Harry continuava ajoelhado, observando o que Draco faria em seguida.

Mesmo sendo casado, Draco não pôde deixar de ver o quanto Harry era, de uma maneira mais seca que qualquer mulher, também bonito. Fechando os olhos, ele imaginou Gabrielle à sua frente, e o que ele gostava que ela fizesse. Estendendo uma das mãos, abriu o fecho das calças, imaginando o rosto suave de Gabrielle o observando. Puxando o homem à sua frente para seu colo, imaginava sua esposa sobre ele, correndo suas mãos delicadas pelas suas pernas e peito. Sentindo que já estava pronto, Draco abriu os olhos, trazendo Harry para mais perto, guiando-o sobre sua ereção, não se lembrando de prepará-lo, já que nunca havia feito isso com um homem antes.

Com um gemido de dor, Harry fechou os olhos, mas moveu-se mais uma vez sobre Draco, que fechou os olhos de novo, vendo Gabrielle sobre ele, enquanto sentia Harry subir e descer, suas mãos segurando o quadril do outro com firmeza, fazendo-o se mover mais rápido quando se aproximava do clímax, e então soltando o ar tremulamente quando estava satisfeito.

Harry, sem dizer uma palavra, saiu de cima dele e deitou-se na cama mais uma vez. Draco, também em silêncio, fechou a própria calça e saiu da cama, rezando a todas as forças que conhecia para que aquela vez tivesse sido suficiente.

E fingindo não sentir a lágrima que escorria pela sua face, fechou a porta atrás de si, jurando esquecer que aquele momento jamais acontecera.

**-x**

Severus Snape jamais concordaria se alguém dissesse isso na sua frente, mas quando estava nervoso, Severus Snape era muito parecido com Hermione Granger.

Assim que Draco deixara a sua casa, Severus pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro, aguardando que Lucius chegasse. Quando o homem bateu na sua porta, Severus lançou-se em uma longa explicação sobre as supostas 'poções de fertilidade' que ele havia feito para Harry. Na verdade, elas nada mais eram que algumas poções nutrientes, uma forte em ferro, outra, em cálcio, mas Lucius não pensou em verificar nada do que Severus lhe oferecia. Lucius, por fim, decidira se retirar, dizendo que precisava retornar para seu marido, e Severus fechou os olhos em uma prece silenciosa para que Draco já tivesse feito o que tinha de fazer.

Quando se viu sozinho, sem nada para fazer além de se preocupar, Severus fez o que ele e Hermione Granger faziam quando estavam nervosos: ele foi até a biblioteca mais próxima para pesquisar.

Exatamente como Severus previa, o procedimento feito em Harry que possibilitava que ele carregasse um filho causava, também, de certa forma, um aumento na fertilidade da pessoa que sofria o procedimento. Com a Lei de que cada casal precisava ter pelo menos um filho em um prazo tão curto, os medibruxos autorizados realizavam a magia voltada exclusivamente para que o paciente engravidasse o mais rápido possível.

Se Draco tivesse cumprido o prometido, Harry muito certamente daria à luz a um Malfoy dentro de alguns meses. Um dos principais motivos pelos quais o procedimento não era realizado com frequência em casais do sexo masculino, no entanto, era o aumento nos sintomas da gravidez. Por serem homens, a súbita carga de hormônios femininos fazia com que o homem carregando a criança sofresse de enjôos mais cedo na gravidez, e eles duravam mais tempo. As mudanças de humor eram constantes, e deveriam ser acompanhadas por pelo menos um medibruxo uma vez por semana, pois poderiam variar entre crises de hiperatividade à depressão dentro de um período de algumas horas. A recuperação do parto era mais lenta e mais difícil, isso sem falar nos grandes riscos de depressão pós-parto.

Lendo tudo isso, Severus só podia concluir que a Ministra, ao instaurar a Lei visando ao aumento da população bruxa realmente não conseguia raciocinar e deveria ter alguns neurônios a menos, já que a probabilidade de morte no parto era próxima dos 45%.

Nascia um bruxo, e para isso, morria outro.

Não fazia sentido algum, mas isso não surpreendia Severus tanto assim.

No decorrer dos próximos dias, Severus leu todo o material disponível sobre a gravidez decorrida do _Pentru a da Naştere_, e dos períodos de parto e pré-parto. Ele não podia fazer mais nada, pois não ouvira sequer uma única palavra da Mansão Malfoy durante mais de uma semana.

Tentara entrar em contato com Lucius algumas vezes, mas o homem havia simplesmente se recusado a falar com ele, e Draco se recusava a vê-lo com as desculpas mais esfarrapadas possíveis. Ele não podia simplesmente entrar na casa e exigir ver Harry, pois essa ação levantaria suspeitas, e ele precisava se manter nas boas graças de Lucius, pelo menos até a criança nascer.

Se é que Harry estava carregando uma criança.

No anoitecer do nono dia sem notícias de Harry, Severus decidiu que iria até à Mansão, exigir saber o que estava acontecendo na manhã seguinte.

Com essa resolução tomada, Severus tomou uma poção para dormir sem sonhos e adormeceu.

**-x-**

Acordou com a sensação de calor que não era calor. Era um incômodo. Era um arrepio que subia pela sua coluna.

Virou-se para o lado, as mãos na sua cintura se apertando, mas ele se desvencilhava, gemendo baixo de puro desconforto.

Sentindo os cabelos grudarem na sua testa devido ao suor, virou-se mais uma vez na cama, as mãos agora o soltando e, sem pensar, levantou e correu para o banheiro.

Ajoelhado, esvaziou o conteúdo do seu estômago todo na privada de mármore, sentindo o chão frio sobre suas pernas nuas.

"Argh.", disse Harry Potter-Malfoy, a primeira palavra que dizia em dez dias, desejando ter forças para ir até a pia, escovar os dentes.

Foi interrompido dessa contemplação quando uma nova onda de náusea o atingiu, fazendo com que tentasse vomitar mais uma vez, mas não havia mais nada em seu estômago para pôr para fora.

"Merlin.", repetiu fracamente.

E então se deu conta de que estava _irritado_ com a náusea, e _desconfortável_ com o gosto amargo na sua boca, e _enjoado_ com o cheiro leve de pinho do banheiro, e que _queria_ estar limpo e voltar para a cama.

Ele estava _acordado_.

A sensação exata era de emergir de dentro d'água. De ouvir e sentir e cheirar e ver tudo pela primeira vez em _semanas_. Sua mágica parecia cantar baixinho sobre a sua pele, como uma carícia em estar, finalmente, _viva_ mais uma vez.

Não pôde se concentrar durante muito tempo nesse sentimento tão bom, no entanto, porque o som de passos atraiu seu olhar para a porta do banheiro, onde Lucius Malfoy – _seu marido_, ele lembrou com uma certa dose de apreensão – o analisava como se ele fosse um projeto científico.

"O que aconteceu?", o homem perguntou.

"Enjôo.", Harry respondeu, quase não notando o ar de absoluta surpresa de Lucius ao ver que ele respondia. Fazia sentido, Harry pensou, pois ele se lembrava de tudo que se passara nos últimos dias, mas lembrava como alguém lembra um filme visto na infância, não como se tivesse acontecido com ele.

Harry viu Lucius se aproximar dele a passos lentos.

"Enjôo?", ele perguntou novamente, fazendo Harry acenar com a cabeça, e soltar um gemido cansado quando notou que aquela era uma péssima ideia, já que a náusea havia redobrado com o gesto.

Fechando os olhos, pousou a testa sobre o acento da privada, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa quando sentiu mãos fortes embaixo dos seus joelhos e braços erguendo-o do chão.

Lucius o colocou em frente à pia, e pôs um copo com água na sua frente, segurando seus cabelos para trás, enquanto ele se limpava.

"Consegue caminhar até a cama?", Lucius perguntou, surpreendendo Harry com a leveza das suas palavras. Tentando dar um passo, Harry sentiu suas pernas fracas, e sem precisar que Harry pedisse, Lucius o levantou mais uma vez, colocando-o delicadamente sobre lençóis limpos.

Com um sorriso enorme, Lucius se afastou, dando um beijo na testa de Harry, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos diante da ação.

"Não saia daqui. Eu lhe daria uma poção, mas vou chamar o medibruxo antes de qualquer outra coisa. Se sentir enjôo, chame um elfo, não quero você sozinho no banheiro.", ele terminou em um tom preocupado, saindo apressado enquanto amarrava o robe em torno de si, deixando um Harry absolutamente confuso para trás.

**-x-**

"Parabéns, senhores Malfoy, vocês serão pais em dentro de aproximadamente trinta e quatro semanas."

Harry prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, esquecendo-se, aparentemente, de que tal ação era algo involuntário. Suas mãos trêmulas encontraram seu ventre nu, e pousaram ali. Seus olhos assustados e grandes encaravam seu abdômen sem acreditar.

Ele estava _gerando um filho_. De tudo que havia visto no Mundo Mágico, jamais havia presenciado um homem grávido, nem tampouco ouvido falar de um. Ele jamais imaginava que isso seria possível, homens simplesmente não têm... _o equipamento certo_. E, no entanto, ali estava ele, olhos grudados no ventre que em mais algumas semanas começaria a crescer, com uma criança feita de pedacinhos dele e de... Draco. Subitamente consciente de que o médico ainda falava, ele voltou olhos temerosos para Lucius, que sorria, sentado ao seu lado, já vestido, braço em volta dos seus ombros.

Se Lucius descobrisse, o que faria? Mataria Harry? Mataria Draco? Mataria a criança? Esse pensamento fez o sangue de Harry correr gelado por suas veias, e ele soube naquele exato instante que não havia _nada_ no universo que ele não faria para proteger seu filho. Draco provavelmente não gostaria nem mesmo de lembrar o que havia feito – Harry ainda podia ver os olhos fechados de seu antigo colega de escola enquanto o tocava, e não podia nem imaginar o que o havia levado a tomar tal atitude -, e Lucius _não era_ o pai do seu filho.

A criança era _dele_, apenas e somente dele. De mais ninguém. E Harry a protegeria, e amaria, e a tiraria dali assim que pudesse.

Ele precisava de ajuda.

Os braços em torno dele apertaram-no com mais força e Harry ergueu o olhar e percebeu que o medibruxo já havia saído. Ao seu lado, Lucius o encarava ainda sorrindo, algo de doce perdido no olhar de orgulho, um mistura de ódio e carinho estampado em cinza.

"Prestou atenção no que Morgan disse, Harry?", a voz baixa coberta em veludo, o toque gentil em seus cabelos, tirando a franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos.

Harry descobriu que sua voz tinha vontade própria e havia acabado de lhe fugir, e por isso, apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, temendo a atitude que Lucius teria com aquela resposta.

Mas o homem sorriu, parecendo divertido.

Harry não tinha muita certeza se aquele sorriso o tranqüilizava ou aterrorizava.

"É comum que tenha uma reação assim. Eu imagino que tendo sido criado por trouxas nunca tenha visto um homem carregando uma criança, não é?", não esperando pela resposta, apenas continuou falando, as carícias no cabelo de Harry contínuas e aparentemente confortantes, "O procedimento foi um sucesso. Você está com quase duas semanas de gravidez. Como a gestação dura o tempo comum, em aproximadamente trinta e seis semanas de gestação, a criança deve estar pronta para nascer. Durante esse tempo, você vai ser acompanhado por Morgan e pelo menos mais um outro medibruxo, embora eu ainda não tenha certeza se concordo com isso ou não. As poções que deverá tomar serão feitas por Severus, é claro. O parto será feito aqui, como o de Draco. Não há absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar, tudo que você precisa será dado dentro de casa.", Lucius terminou, pousando um beijo de lábios gelados na testa de Harry.

"Por que um segundo medibruxo?", Harry perguntou, sua voz baixa e os olhos ainda fixos em seu ventre.

Lucius fez um som baixo de irritação, balançando a cabeça.

"Aparentemente casos de depressão são comuns nesse tipo de gestação. Esse medibruxo seria especificamente para tratar desse problema, mas não vejo porque eu ou Draco, talvez até mesmo Severus não possamos ajudá-lo com isso. Não há razão para colocarmos um desconhecido entre nós, não é mesmo?"

Harry não respondeu, perdido em pensamentos.

Como diabos ele iria sair dali, se nem mesmo um médico não controlado por Lucius teria permissão para vê-lo?

Brincando distraidamente com o bracelete em seu pulso, Harry ergueu os olhos e encontrou Lucius o observando calmamente.

"Eu vou poder tirar esse rastreador algum dia? Você sabe que eu sou inocente.", ele disse mais uma vez em voz baixa, sua mágica correndo por sua pele mais uma vez, como uma corrente elétrica, preparando-se para fazer com que concordasse com o que quer que Lucius dissesse.

"Claro que é. O Ministério vai ver isso logo, não se preocupe. Mas por enquanto é mais seguro, não acha? Você não tem _necessidade_ de sair da casa, e assim, se alguma coisa acontecer com você que o _force_ a sair, eu vou poder encontrá-lo. Porque você _não quer_ sair daqui, não é, Harry? Não do lado do seu marido, enquanto carrega meu filho?", a voz de Lucius continuava agradável, e seu toque em seus cabelos continuava suave, mas seus olhos estavam tingidos de negro, suas pupilas dilatadas em raiva óbvia e gelada, e Harry se viu negando veementemente com acenos de cabeça.

"É claro que não. Eu só não quero que me... nosso filho nasça pensando que um dos pais dele é um criminoso.", ele disse, baixinho.

Lucius sorriu, seus lábios tocando os de Harry suavemente, mas não respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, até que um elfo apareceu no quarto, curvando-se respeitosamente em frente aos dois.

"Senhor Snape pede para avisar que gostaria de vê-los, mestre."

"Mande-o subir, Nosey.", o elfo sumiu com um estalido, e Lucius sorriu brilhantemente para Harry, "Vamos contar as boas notícias para Severus, não é mesmo, Cissy?", disse ele, enquanto ia até a porta, deixando um Harry confuso para trás.

A loucura de Lucius acabava de atingir um novo limite.

* * *

**Hahahahahahaha. Pensaram que tinham se livrado do cliffhanger, aaahhnnn???**

**HAHAHAHA**

**Not.**

**Hehe.**

**Agora, sejam amores e review e eu posto o caps novo terça feira. Se não, só sábado.**

**Ééééé, sou mercenária agora.**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	12. Parte XI

**Parte XI**

_A soul set free to fly  
A round trip journey in your hea__d_

**-x-**

Severus chegou à Mansão contendo por muito pouco o misto de raiva e apreensão que sentia. O elfo que lhe abriu a porta tentou dizer que Mestre Draco estava ocupado, mas Severus já havia tido demais das desculpas de seu antigo aluno, e por isso ignorou o elfo e foi até o escritório de Draco, onde o loiro estava revisando alguns documentos.

Ao vê-lo, Draco nem mesmo demonstrou surpresa, mas suspirou e fechou a porta, mandando que o elfo saísse.

"Eu imaginei que mais cedo ou mais tarde você colocaria para fora o seu Gryffindor interior e viria até aqui me procurar.", o jovem disse com mal disfarçado ressentimento.

"Não comece com essa atitude, Draco. O que aconteceu?", Severus exigiu, sem se importar com feitiços de privacidade.

"O que você _acha_ que aconteceu, Severus?", o loiro replicou, silenciando a sala, "Eu fiz o que você exigiu. Potter está, nesse exato momento, sendo examinado por um medibruxo, e meu pai está certo de que seu _esposo_ está carregando o mais novo Malfoy, o que não deixa de ser verdade.", concluiu com um toque de amargura e sarcasmo na voz.

Severus tentou manter a calma, permitindo-se respirar aliviado por alguns segundos. Um obstáculo fora do caminho, centenas ainda por vir.

"Muito bem. Agora nos resta planejar como tirar Harry e a criança daqui assim que o bracelete for removido...", ele começou, mas uma risada baixa e amarga o interrompeu.

"Ah, não, Severus, não. Eu o ajudei quando você exigiu. Eu fiz o que mandou. Mas aquela criança que Potter está carregando é um Malfoy, e ele vai continuar aqui. Se você quiser tirar Potter dessa casa depois do parto, encontre uma maneira, peça ajuda de Weasley, ou o que quiser, eu não vou impedir. Mas não peça a minha ajuda. E também não espere que eu vá deixar com que Potter tire _meu filho_ dessa casa."

Severus mal respirava de tanta raiva, e deu um passo ameaçador na direção de Draco.

"Você tem uma dívida, Malfoy.", ele sibilou, mas Draco meramente sorriu.

"Que foi paga. Se você queria continuar usando esse débito para me chantagear, Severus, deveria ter sido mais específico, porque a minha magia reconhece aquelas dívidas como pagas.", em seguida, Draco chamou um elfo, "Diga a meu pai que Severus está aqui para vê-lo."

E sem dispensar um segundo olhar para Severus, saiu do escritório.

Severus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando manter o pouco de calma que lhe restava.

As coisas continuavam piorando.

**-x-**

Severus mal pôde conter o nervosismo quando Lucius o cumprimentou sorridente e anunciou em uma voz praticamente festiva que _Cissy estava grávida_. Pelo canto dos olhos, podia ver Harry deitado na cama, apoiado em travesseiros, seus olhos – tão parecidos com os de Lily – cheios de pavor e apreensão.

Aparentemente a gravidez havia quebrado a apatia em que Harry estivera submerso nas últimas semanas.

"Parabéns, Lucius. Tenho certeza que deve estar muito orgulhoso. Como _Harry_ recebeu a notícia?", ele indagou, enfatizando o nome do rapaz que olhava a conversa temeroso.

"Ah, ele está bem. Confuso, é claro, trouxas não têm a possibilidade de gravidez masculina, mas ele está recebendo bem as notícias.", complementou, seu sorriso perdendo parte da alegria e adquirindo um tom mais cruel, "Na verdade, Severus, esperava que pudesse me ajudar. Harry precisa de diversas poções, Morgan me passou o receituário mais cedo. Se você pudesse fazê-las?", ele indagou, ao que Severus inclinou a cabeça em aquiescência.

"Será um prazer."

"Ótimo. E tem ainda mais um favor. Morgan sente que seria prudente que Harry tivesse o acompanhamento de alguém de fora da casa, para ajudar a controlar a depressão que pode surgir, mas eu não confio em mais nenhum desses medibruxos, e pensei que entre nós, poderíamos ajudar Harry. O que me diz, Severus? Estaria disposto a vir até aqui, digamos, uma vez por semana?"

Severus usou todo o seu autocontrole para esconder seu alívio, e seu rosto tornou-se impassível, olhando para Harry sem expressão alguma.

"Suponho que uma vez por semana seria possível, sim."

"Isso é ótimo. Sente-se, Severus, sinta-se à vontade. Eu preciso sair, mas tenho certeza que Harry não vai se importar com a companhia.", dizendo isso, ele foi até a cama, e inclinou-se, beijando a testa de Harry mais uma vez, "Não saia do quarto, e evite levantar da cama se não for absolutamente necessário, sim?", seu tom suave, mas a ordem clara, fazendo Harry acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Com um leve cumprimento para Severus, saiu do quarto, deixando Severus para trás.

Assim que a porta se fechou, os olhos de Harry se voltaram para Severus.

"De todas as pessoas que eu conheci na minha vida, Ron, Mione e você foram os únicos que nunca mentiram para mim, professor. Eu preciso saber quais são as reais chances de eu conseguir sair daqui. Por favor, não me prometa o que não pode cumprir."

Severus respirou fundo e conjurou uma cadeira à beira da cama. Encarando Harry sem desviar o olhar, reuniu toda a coragem que tinha.

"Com a criança que está por nascer, eu realmente não sei, Harry. Draco parece já ter desenvolvido algum sentimento paternal, e acaba de me dizer que não se importa para onde _você_ for, mas que o filho _dele_ não sairá dessa casa.", os olhos de Harry se fecharam, e suas mãos ficara mais firmes contra seu abdômen.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum sem meu filho.", ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei disso.", Severus lhe assegurou, fazendo com que Harry o encarasse com quase gratidão, "Só o que eu quis dizer com aquilo é que não poderemos contar com a ajuda de Draco, mas nós dois, Potter... _Harry_, nós sobrevivemos aos atentados do Lorde das Trevas e às manipulações de Dumbledore. Juntos, nós vamos conseguir superar dois Malfoys.", ele disse friamente, mas sua afirmação fez Harry sorrir.

"Obrigado."

Severus apenas baixou a cabeça em aceitação silenciosa do agradecimento.

"Weasley vai nos ajudar, tenho certeza. O nosso grande problema é o bracelete, sem dúvidas, mas assim que ele sair, você _e o seu filho_ não estarão mais aqui."

"Obrigado, professor.", Harry disse mais uma vez.

Severus lhe deu um quase-sorriso.

"Me chame de Severus, Harry."

**-x-**

Severus deixou a Mansão quase no fim da tarde, tendo almoçado e tomado chá da tarde com Harry.

Sozinho no quarto, ainda na cama já que havia sido proibido de sair dela, Harry contemplava que o homem não era nem de longe tão ruim quanto ele pensava que era, durante seu tempo em Hogwarts.

Severus havia amado sua mãe, e agora, com o fim da guerra, estava conseguindo deixar o ressentimento por James sumir, e algo próximo à afeição surgir por Harry, pelo que o garoto lhe era grato. Ele realmente não sabia como conseguiria enfrentar os meses que viriam sem nenhuma ajuda.

Enquanto encarava as paredes, Harry se permitiu ter esperanças de que os próximos meses não fossem tão ruins. Podia ver pelo olhar de Lucius que os níveis de crueldade do homem estavam diminuindo em vista da gravidez, e teve um pouco de esperanças que, pelo menos durante a gestação, ele fosse deixado em paz.

Estava alegre demais por se sentir vivo depois de seu período imerso em apatia, e deixou que todos os pensamentos positivos que tentara conter até então surgissem em sua mente, sem medo de ser desapontado.

Logo ele veria que isso era um erro, no entanto.

Lucius chegou pouco depois do entardecer, e permitiu que Harry pusesse um robe e descesse para jantar com o resto da família.

Gabrielle o cumprimentou com um sorriso feliz, dizendo que esperava engravidar em breve também, e Draco lhe deu os parabéns de longe, seus olhos nunca se encontrando propriamente. A refeição foi feita quase que toda em silêncio e Harry quase pôde relaxar.

Voltando ao quarto, Lucius ajudou-o a tirar o robe de seus ombros, deixando-o apenas com as calças de pijama com que passara o dia todo.

"Tome um banho, Harry. Vai ajudá-lo a dormir melhor.", Lucius disse, e Harry concordou em silêncio, indo até o banheiro.

Tirando o pijama, ligou a água e entrou embaixo dela, grato pelo alívio da água morna contra sua pele. Distraído, não percebeu Lucius entrar no banheiro alguns minutos depois, o robe de seda que vestia caído no chão ao lado dos pijamas de Harry.

Sentindo uma presença atrás de si, Harry começou a se virar, mas uma mão em volta da sua cintura o impediu, o corpo de Lucius encostando-se ao seu embaixo do jato de água morna.

"Eu estou contente que tenha cumprido as suas obrigações como meu cônjuge, Harry.", ele sussurrou, enquanto beijava o pescoço do rapaz, que se viu incapaz de se mover e fechou os olhos com força, rezando para que o que quer que fosse que Lucius planejava fazer não machucasse seu filho.

As mãos de Lucius deixaram sua cintura e guiaram as suas mãos até a parede à sua frente, e em seguida puxaram seu quadril mais para trás. Sua respiração já estava difícil pelo medo e apreensão, e podia sentir lágrimas escorrerem junto com a água do chuveiro.

"Mantenha as mãos apoiadas na parede.", Lucius comandou, retomando os beijos em seu pescoço, uma de suas mãos correndo por seu torso até parar em seu quadril, segurando-o no lugar, enquanto a outra tocava suas nádegas, vagando lentamente até um dedo penetrá-lo, entrando e saindo com relativa facilidade. Lucius tomou o tempo de prepará-lo pela primeira vez desde o seu casamento, mas essa parecia ser toda a delicadeza que ele teria em vista da gravidez.

Seus dedos logo foram substituídos por algo maior, e Lucius gemeu em seu ouvido, suas mãos doloridas por estarem suportando seu peso contra a parede, enquanto seu marido o possuía lentamente, beijos e mordidas depositados em seu pescoço, uma mão tocando seu pênis desinteressado, a água que ainda caía sobre os dois, a satisfação que parecia irradiar de Lucius a cada estocada, e os sons mais altos que ele fazia, a sensação de dor e humilhação por _não conseguir lutar contra_, e enfim Lucius se afastava, abraçando-o contra seu peito, girando-o lentamente e tomando sua boca em um beijo possessivo que Harry se viu obrigado a corresponder.

Quando Lucius o deixou, Harry se recusou a desabar, sentar no chão do banheiro e chorar como queria fazer.

Ele tinha um filho para pensar, e toda uma gravidez para estar ali antes que pudesse escapar.

E Harry percebeu que se fosse apenas ele, já teria desistido.

Mas por seu filho, Harry não desistiria nunca.

**-x-**

Os meses que se seguiram foram tortuosos e os mais ambíguos da vida de Harry. A alegria de estar gerando uma vida não conseguia se dissipar completamente, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação de estar sujo, humilhado, _errado_ simplesmente não deixava a sua pele.

Seus humores variavam entre pequenas depressões e letargias, dias e dias em que ele queria apenas dormir e nada mais, e então momentos de pânico em que o desespero tomava conta de si, por não saber como sairia dali quando seu filho nascesse.

A cada dia seu corpo mudava, de uma maneira que ele mal conseguia acompanhar. Aos sete meses de gravidez, foi confinado à cama por ordens médicas, não podendo nem mesmo sair dali sozinho para ir até o banheiro, acompanhado o tempo todo por um elfo, ou Gabrielle, agora também com quatro meses de gravidez.

Severus aparecia uma ou duas vezes por semana – oficialmente. Na verdade, a cada oportunidade que tinha, o mestre de poções estava com Harry – e isso significava cada vez que Lucius saía da casa. Ele era, Harry constatou um dia, a única constante em sua vida, e Harry acabou se tornando absolutamente dependente do homem que um dia odiou. Por vezes, imaginava que Severus era a coisa mais próxima de um pai que jamais teria, e Severus um dia admitira para ele que Harry havia se tornado algo como um filho – apesar de ser um filho irritante, o homem acrescentara.

Crises de choro, de fome, de raiva, de sono, de irritação eram comuns ao ponto de Harry já nem mais se surpreender com nenhuma delas, e apenas deixar que passassem por ele. E a cada vez que se sentia triste, que queria simplesmente que tudo acabasse para sempre, quando Lucius o tomava com falso carinho e gentilezas de mentira e ele tinha vontade de desaparecer, a imagem da criança que ainda não tivera era o que o mantinha forte.

Ele já não importava mais. Só seu filho.

Draco era alguém que Harry simplesmente desistira de entender. O loiro parecia tão preocupado com a sua gravidez quanto Lucius, mas ao mesmo tempo era frio e distante. No dia em que discutiam nomes, Draco exigiu que a criança se chamasse 'Scorpius', dizendo ser um nome próprio para um Malfoy, ao que Lucius havia concordado, dizendo que era a tradição da família de Cissy de qualquer forma, chamar seus filhos pelos nomes de estrelas. Naquele dia, Draco sorrira para ele, e no dia seguinte, voltava a ignorá-lo.

Harry simplesmente desistiu de entendê-lo pelo bem da sua própria sanidade.

Lucius persistiu, durante nove meses de gestação, no hábito de alternar entre chamá-lo de Cissy e Harry, e por vezes o rapaz quase conseguia sentir pena do homem, que estava claramente perdido entre realidade e mentira, sem saber mais nem porquê fazia o que fazia.

Ele ainda fazia com que Harry o obedecesse apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo cumprir seus desejos, mas nunca mais fora violento como nos primeiros dias. A vida de um novo Malfoy era cara para ele, tanto quanto a vida de Draco sempre fora.

Harry tinha um certo medo do que aconteceria com ele depois do nascimento da criança, mas tentava não se demorar em tais pensamentos.

Severus conseguira algum progresso em seus planos. Percy estava mais do que disposto a ajudar assim que fosse possível, e aos poucos um movimento contra a Ministra Umbridge começara a surgir no Ministério, tendo apoio financeiro ainda não divulgado, que investia em propaganda e apoio em novos candidatos ao cargo. Levaria tempo, mas seria feito, e isso já estava bom para Harry.

Por Severus, Harry soube que quem financiara as primeiras propagandas havia sido Draco, mas nem isso acalmava Harry sobre o que seria feito de seu filho.

Ele iria embora e levaria seu filho com ele e nada mudaria isso, nem mesmo o fato de que Draco estava tentando melhorar o mundo em que vivia.

Dias tornaram-se semanas, e semanas, meses, até a noite em que Harry acordara com uma dor aguda e rápida. Com seu gemido de dor, Lucius acordara e sorrira, levantando-se e dizendo que iria chamar o medibruxo.

Foram longas horas até que Harry realmente sentisse as contrações mais próximas e soubesse que estava quase na hora, mas algo estava errado.

Ele conseguia sentir que algo estava errado.

A sua magia, que nos últimos meses parecia estar sempre flutuando sobre sua pele parecia estar toda concentrada em seu abdômen e no canal de onde seu filho sairia. A criança, no entanto, não parecia estar ali, parecia que algo... faltava, e o corpo de Harry recusava a ideia de algo incompleto o deixar.

Sua magia, no entanto, parecia estar decidida a fazer com que seu filho nascesse, mesmo que não fosse o que deveria ser. A dor era imensa, e a sensação de sua mágica trabalhando era exaustiva. Depois de quase catorze horas, no entanto, Harry pôde ouvir o choro da criança, e segurar alguém tão pequeno que parecia não ser de verdade em seus braços.

Lucius deixara o quarto para contar a seu filho e nora do nascimento da criança, deixando Harry sozinho no quarto com o medibruxo que o encarava com uma expressão grave.

"O que ele tem?", Harry perguntou, sentindo como se algo faltasse não somente na criança, mas também nele.

"Senhor Potter...", o homem disse assustado, como se não acreditasse no que dizia, "O seu filho não tem magia."

Harry nunca sentira tanto medo em toda a sua vida.

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehe. Até eu confesso que terminar assim foi meio sádico da minha parte.**

**Vale lembrar que eu atualizo mais cedo quando tem reviews na minha caixinha.**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	13. Parte XII

**Parte XI****I**

_Master of illusion, can you realize_

_Your dream's alive, you can be the guide, but…_

**-x-**

"A explicação é lógica, mas foge às Leis tradicionais da Magia.", dizia Morgan para Lucius, Draco e Harry, este último segurando seu filho contra seu peito, enquanto lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto, "A criança foi gerada durante um período em que o futuro gestante estava privado de sua mágica, sem contato com ela. A magia é passada para o embrião no momento da concepção, e essa parte se fez ausente no processo. Durante a gestação isso não pôde ser percebido, pois o gestante estava mais uma vez com acesso livre à sua mágica, e isso sustentou a criança sem problemas.", o medibruxo fez uma pausa. Percebendo que todos estavam acompanhando a explicação, ele a retomou, "No momento do parto, no entanto, essa ausência de magia se fez notar, e por isso, o corpo do gestante viu a criança como algo estranho a ele. Em todas as vezes que isso ocorre durante o parto, a criança acaba por falecer, se já não estivesse morta ainda no útero, pois a mágica do parturiente sufoca o bebê, já que não há conexão entre os dois corpos. O que aconteceu _neste caso_ é algo de que ainda não se tinha notícias: a magia do senhor Potter, ao invés de atacar a criança, a protegeu, criando um duto seguro para o parto, e permitindo que o bebê vivesse. Ao fazer isso, a magia... _fundiu-se_ ao canal do parto, que deveria ter desaparecido depois do nascimento, deixando o senhor Potter com a capacidade permanente de gestar.", tomando fôlego, o homem parecia estar pedindo desculpas com o olhar pelo que ia dizer em seguida, "O lado negativo disso é que a magia do senhor Potter parece ter ficado... _presa_ a este aspecto, tornando impossível que ele a acesse novamente. A magia ainda está ali, mas está tão unida à capacidade de gerar, que só pode ser usada para isso e nada mais."

"E a criança?", perguntou Lucius, toda a sua postura ofensiva e sua voz gelada.

"A criança não tem magia.", Morgan disse em tom final.

"Você está tentando me dizer que meu filho é um _aborto_?", ele sibilou para o médico, que negou com a cabeça.

"Não, senhor Malfoy, seu filho não é um aborto. Abortos têm magia, eles apenas não conseguem acessá-la. Se alguém é, de fato, um aborto, esse alguém seria o senhor Potter. Seu filho é, na verdade, clinicamente um trouxa."

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo ocasional som feito pelo bebê nos braços de Harry, que tinha os olhos fechados de pavor.

Ele ouviu os passos do médico saindo do quarto, certamente a algum sinal que não vira de Lucius, e então a porta se fechar.

"Tire essa aberração da minha frente.", ele disse simplesmente, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Draco aproximou-se da cama, mas Harry se encolheu contra a cabeceira.

"Por favor, Draco, é seu filho também.", sussurrou, ignorando a exclamação de surpresa de Gabrielle às suas costas, "Por favor, por favor, por favor.", ele implorou, abrindo os olhos e viu os olhos à sua frente marejados também.

"Eu juro, Harry, que você vai ver seu filho novamente. Eu juro pela vida do meu outro filho, está bem?"

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Harry, Lucius vai voltar e vai ver a criança aqui, e ele _vai matá-la_. Por favor, me dê a criança."

"Não!", o moreno gritou, chorando.

"Harry, eu... Gabrielle, venha até aqui.", ele chamou, pegando uma das mãos de Harry na sua. Abrindo os olhos, ele viu que Gabrielle tinha a varinha posicionada sobre suas mãos, "Eu juro devolver seu filho para você, o mais cedo possível, sem machucá-lo de forma alguma. Eu juro ajudar você no que for necessário para tirar você e ele daqui em segurança. Eu juro que não vou, nunca, tentar tomá-lo de você depois que você for embora.", as chamas do Voto Perpétuo brilharam em torno das mãos unidas, e Draco deu um passo para trás quando terminou, "Por favor, Harry."

O moreno entregou a criança para Draco, ainda chorando, e viu quando o casal saiu do quarto.

Ele só precisava se concentrar em ficar vivo até poder ter seu filho em seus braços novamente.

**-x-**

Draco entregou a criança para Gabrielle assim que saíram do quarto.

"Por favor, mantenha Scorpius escondido. Eu tenho de contatar Severus.", ele pediu, mas o olhar de Gabrielle se manteve preso ao dele, sério, e Draco suspirou, "Eu juro que posso explicar porque o filho é meu, Gabrielle."

"Eu posso entender isso sozinha, Draco. Eu não acho que tenha sido voluntariamente por nenhuma das partes. O que eu quero saber é se você realmente pretende cumprir o que prometeu. Você é meu marido, o pai do meu filho, mas Harry é caro para mim como um irmão. Ele já me salvou quando nem mesmo precisava e eu não vou ajudá-lo a mentir para ele.", ela disse firmemente, segurando o bebê em seus braços com carinho, fazendo Draco sorrir.

"Eu jurei, Gabi.", ele disse em voz suave com o apelido que quase nunca usava, "Eu nem mesmo saberia como criar uma criança sem magia, mas sei que Harry vai tratar nosso filho como a pessoa mais especial do mundo. É meu filho. Eu não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça a ele se eu puder evitar."

Com um sorriso grato, Gabrielle deu às costas para seu marido e o deixou sozinho.

Sem perder mais nenhum minuto, Draco aparatou até a casa de Severus. O homem estava pálido como um cadáver ao fim do relato e das explicações de Draco sobre o que havia acontecido com a magia de Harry. Isso mudava todos os seus planos, eles não tinham mais tempo algum.

"Eu sei que disse que não nos ajudaria, mas Draco...", ele começou a apelar, mas Draco o silenciou.

"É meu filho, Severus. Eu não o queria longe porque eu realmente pensei que eu seria melhor para ele do que Harry, longe daqui e sem apoio nenhum, mas eu sei agora que Harry é a única pessoa que vai conseguir criá-lo como ele merece. Nós não temos tempo, o que quer que vá ser feito, tem de ser feito hoje à noite."

"Draco, não é possível..."

"ELE VAI MATAR OS DOIS, SEVERUS!", o rapaz gritou, chocando o homem mais velho, "Eu vi na mente dele quando ele estava saindo do quarto. Ele vai torturar Harry, ele vai matar a criança na frente dele e então ele vai matar Harry também. Tem de ser feito AGORA."

"E como nós vamos tirar os dois de lá?"

Draco o encarou seriamente por alguns momentos.

"Malfoys fazem qualquer coisa pelos seus filhos, Severus. Não há nada que eu não vá fazer para ajudar Scorpius. Eu tenho um plano."

**-x-**

Harry podia dizer com toda a segurança que jamais, em toda a sua vida, sentira tanta dor.

Aparentemente, o simples fato de ter _magia acessível_ o protegia até certo ponto da dor que a Cruciatus causava, mas não mais.

Ele não tinha mais voz para gritar, ele não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, não havia uma única parte dele que não doesse. Lucius não se limitara aos meios mágicos de tortura, ele batera, chutara e violentara Harry por vezes sem conta. Ele o mantivera sob a Cruciatus por minutos a cada vez, o torturara mentalmente, gritara contra seus pais, contra a morte de Narcissa, contra a morte de seu Lorde e contra seu filho sem magia.

E então, quando Harry tinha certeza de que morreria, Lucius dissera que iria buscar seu filho, que iria matá-lo, e que faria Harry ver a criança morta antes de morrer também.

E Harry não tinha nem mesmo forças para levantar e reagir, porque tinha certeza que seus ossos estavam quebrados, e não tinha mais forças para se mover, seus músculos tremendo involuntariamente diante da tortura.

E quando Lucius dera às costas e saíra em direção à porta, jurando, entre risadas e lágrimas, que iria buscar a _aberração_ para matá-la, a porta se abrira com um estrondo, e Harry ouviu uma única palavra antes de desmaiar de dor.

"_Imperius_."

**-x-**

Percy Weasley era um homem que apreciava a normalidade de sua vida até certo ponto. Era principalmente por isso que não conseguia se convencer do absurdo do que estava prestes a fazer, da surrealidade das suas ações, quando seguira Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape até a Mansão Malfoy para, alegadamente, retirar o bracelete de Harry Potter, pois Lucius Malfoy havia autorizado a sua retirada.

E por que isso teria de ser feito no meio da noite, Percy jamais saberia.

Seguindo os dois homens que corriam escadas acima, Percy sentiu que tinha tão mais do que eles o haviam contado que ele gostaria de saber, mas, como Malfoy havia lhe dito, quanto menos soubesse, mais fácil seria dizer que não sabia de nada.

Observou, com olhos assustados, Draco Malfoy arrombar a porta do quarto do pai, gritando nada menos do que uma maldição imperdoável contra o homem. Com o fôlego preso, viu Harry estendido no chão, nu, seu corpo coberto em sangue que certamente era dele mesmo.

Severus Snape correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry, e sentiu alívio percorrer seu corpo quando o homem disse que ele ainda estava vivo, e começara a fazê-lo engolir poção atrás de poção.

"Weasley!", Malfoy chamou com irritação, "O que ele precisa dizer para você poder retirar o tal bracelete?"

Percy se sacudiu mentalmente e tentou se concentrar no que estava fazendo, tentando esquecer quantas leis estavam quebrando.

"Apenas comandar que o bracelete seja removido."

Draco virou-se para seu pai, sua voz dura, mas não sem um certo pesar.

"Ordene que Weasley tire o bracelete de Harry."

A ordem foi repetida, e Percy pôde remover o bracelete de Harry sem maiores problemas, entregando-o a Draco, que tinha a mão estendida para pegá-lo.

"Vá embora, Weasley, e esqueça o que viu aqui."

Percy não protestou, por mais que quisesse ficar e ter certeza de que Harry ficaria bem.

Eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Quando Draco viu que Weasley havia saído, voltou-se para Severus.

"Como ele está?"

"Estável. Ele vai sobreviver assim que eu chegar aonde devemos ir."

Draco acenou com a cabeça, e olhou para seu pai mais uma vez, fechando o bracelete em torno do pulso dele, murmurando um pedido de desculpas quase inaudível.

"Severus, onde...", mas Snape apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não vou dizer. Os duendes sabem, mas não irão dizer nada também, nossas contas foram encerradas e trancadas, transferidas para bancos trouxas. O mundo mágico já não é nosso, Draco."

Draco acenou com a cabeça, vendo Severus envolver Harry nos lençóis da cama. Saindo rapidamente do quarto, procurou por Gabrielle e a encontrou ninando um Scorpius que chorava, como se soubesse que ali não era seu lugar.

"Gabrielle, pegue apenas o absolutamente necessário e vá para a casa dos seus pais. Eu a encontrarei lá em alguns minutos."

Reconhecendo a urgência na voz de Draco, Gabrielle assentiu, beijando Scorpius gentilmente na testa antes de passá-lo para Draco.

Vendo-a sumir, Draco respirou fundo e voltou ao quarto, onde Severus o aguardava, os braços em volta de Harry.

"Tem certeza que consegue levar os dois..."

Ele apoiou o homem mais jovem com apenas uma mão, segurando o bebê com a outra, e inclinou a cabeça para Draco, em um último cumprimento.

"Adeus, Draco.", ele disse, e tocou uma chave que trazia apertada na mão.

"_Portus_.", sussurrou, sumindo em seguida.

Draco respirou fundo, olhando nos olhos de seu pai, pegando a varinha dele, que estava caída no chão.

"Eu sinto muito.", ele sussurrou. Os olhos cinza de Lucius pareceram recuperar um pouco da vontade, enquanto se fixavam nos de Draco.

O fantasma de um sorriso passou pelos lábios do homem.

"Eu direi olá para sua mãe por você.", ele disse tremulamente, e Draco afastou-se da cama onde o deixou sentado, tomando fôlego e apontando a varinha para os lençóis.

"_Fiendfire!_", exclamou, jogando a varinha de seu pai aos pés da cama, e ouviu a explosão antes mesmo de ver as labaredas consumirem o quarto em segundos.

Aparatando para longe, só pôde pensar que destruíra todo o seu passado junto com aquela casa.

Estava na hora de recomeçar, de qualquer forma.

* * *

**SÓ FALTA MAIS UM!**

**Confesso que me deu TANTA agonia reler esse capítulo que nem sei, redo, eu sou muito filha da mãe, cara.**

**Hahahahahahahahaha**

**Então, revisem, e eu posto o capítulo final e o primeiro da sequência logo. Hehe.**

**Beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_I will be watching over you  
I am gonna help to see it through  
I will protect you in the n__ight_

**-x-**

_MINISTRA DA MAGIA REMOVIDA DO CARGO!_

_Inquérito sobre incêndio na Mansão Malfoy causa o impeachment de Umbridge!_

_Diante dos olhos incrédulos do corpo do Wizengamot, foi provado ontem à tarde que a varinha que lançou o feitiço do Fogo Maldito na Mansão Malfoy foi, de fato, a própria varinha de Lucius Malfoy (45)._

_Draco Malfoy (20), agora Chefe da Família, diz ter avisado sobre o estado mental de seu falecido pai para a Ministra ainda antes do casamento entre Malfoy e Potter (19), mas a Ministra não levou seus avisos em consideração._

_Segundo depoimento do Herdeiro da Família Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy estava em um estado mental instável desde a morte de Voldemort. Tal estado teria sido acentuado pela morte de sua mulher, Narcissa Malfoy (42), há alguns meses. Com o casamento, Lucius teria tentado punir Potter pela sua suposta culpa na morte de sua falecida esposa. Draco Malfoy também afirma ter buscado ajuda para seu antigo colega, e ter encontrado todas as portas do Ministério fechadas para ele._

_Na noite do incêndio, O Salvador havia acabado de dar à luz a um menino saudável. Lucius, depois do parto, havia comandado Draco e sua esposa, Gabrielle Delacour-Malfoy (17), a deixarem a Mansão. Temendo pela vida de seu padrasto, Malfoy teria buscado auxílio em Severus Snape (40), que teria ido até à Mansão para tentar acalmar Lucius._

_Do que se passou na casa ninguém sabe, mas os Aurores e a Brigada de Combate a Incêndios Mágicos foram chamados nas primeiras horas da manhã até a Mansão, onde já não havia mais o que fazer: o Fogo Maldito consumira tudo que podia, deixando apenas o mármore intacto._

_Na casa, estavam Harry Potter-Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape e o recém-nascido, Scorpius Malfoy._

_Diante do falecimento de alguns dos nomes mais proeminentes do Mundo Mágico, a população exigiu uma investigação sobre os porquês por detrás do casamento de duas pessoas tão improváveis, e o Wizengamot deu abertura aos procedimentos._

_Foram descobertas que as acusações contra o senhor Potter eram ilegais, e também que Lucius Malfoy deveria ter permanecido preso, ou internado, mas subornara a própria Ministra pela sua soltura._

_Depois dessa revelação, muitas outras foram feitas, resultando no impeachment por unanimidade da ex-Ministra e também investigações completas no nosso Ministério._

_Com a sua morte, Harry Potter salvou nosso mundo mais uma vez._

_Que sua alma descanse em paz._

_*mais sobre a inocência de Severus Snape, páginas 2 e 3_

_*a verdade por trás do desaparecimento do Salvador, páginas 5, 6, 7 e 8_

Draco fechou o jornal.

Era o começo do Novo Mundo.

**-x-**

O constante 'bip' dos aparelhos deixava Severus nervoso. Nunca gostara de hospitais trouxas, desde que estivera em um para ver seu pai morrer tantos anos antes.

O rapaz na cama quase se parecia com Harry mais uma vez. A grande maioria dos hematomas já havia desaparecido, e seu quadro era estável. Harry já havia acordado duas vezes, sendo mantido sedado apenas para que pudesse dormir melhor.

Scorpius dormia em um berço ao lado da cama do pai.

"Uma hora dessas, eu vou achar que o senhor não dorme, senhor Evans.", disse uma voz feminina e jovial, carregada de sotaque americano às suas costas.

Virando-se, Severus apenas a encarou, não achando graça alguma na piada da mulher, que apenas sorriu ainda mais amplamente, conferindo os aparelhos ligados a Harry.

"Seu filho vai estar novo em folha daqui a dois dias."

Severus agradeceu à mulher que deixou o quarto rindo baixinho.

Aproximando-se da cama, correu uma mão pelos cabelos de Harry.

Estavam livres.

E ele mal podia esperar para recomeçar.

_I'm__ smiling next to you..._

_In Sil__ent Lucidity_

**F****im

* * *

**

**Êêêêêêêê, acaboooou! Ufa, vai, AINDA BEM que acabou essa desgracera terrível!**

**Agora, para a reconstrução da nova vida, acompanhem Breathe Me, que entra no ar em seguida!**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar comentários, sejam amores, beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
